Haunting Pasts
by andemarie16
Summary: Bella has a haunting past, her parents died and now she is living on the streets. She passes out by a tree near the Cullens'. Carlisle and Edward find her and take her in. Bella confides in Edward. Can he help her with her haunting past and past mistakes?
1. You Found Me

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Hey guys! So I brached out and decided to write a Twilight Fanfic. So here it is my first one! Hope you enjoy! I know the title sucks but I could not think of one. But this was partially inspired by **__Too Bad _and _Never Again __**by **__Nickelback_. _**Enjoy! (title may be changed)**_

_**Summary: Bella Swan has a dark past. Her parents died and now she is living on the streets. She stops to rest at a tree near the Cullens' house. But Bella ends up passsing out. Carlisle and Edward soon find her and they take her back to the house where Carlisle treats her. Bella and Edward start to become close and Bella finds comfort in him. He soon learns about her haunting past and helps her face all the mistakes she's made along the way.**_

Haunting memories lingered inside of me uninvited and refusing to leave. I finally stop walking, my feet ached and my whole entired body was deprived of foof and water. I made my final stop at an old tree that seemed to live through the first world war. My eyes were fighting to stay awake. My heart told me to get some sleep. I couldn't hekp but closing my eyes for a few seconds. "I'm so sorry." I whispered before I let the darkness consume me.

I could hear talking. People talking. About me? I just wanted to keep the darkness in and the outside out. I kept my eyes shut acting like they would never open.

"Sweetie," I heard an angelic voice whisper. Was it directed to me? "Honey wake up," there was the voice again. I tried opening my eyes but they wouldn't open. "Can you please open your eyes darling?" I tried. I couldn't. The darkness was so strong for my tiny being. I felt two strong arms lift me up. I had no idea what happened next. The darkness and my tiny body fought. Darkness won.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, blinking back the light. I groaned and looked around and saw nothing familiar. Just as I was about to sit up someone came in. It was a guy. He had tousled bronze coloured hair. He looked like he was seventeen or eighteen. "Don't sit up to fast." he said and I took it into consideration. I slowly sat myself up with his assistance,

"Thanks." I said.

"Of couse."

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house. My dad found you in the woods alone. You passed out," that would explain the overhelming urge to go towards the darkness. "I'll go get my father."

"You don't have to."

"He's a doctor. I insist." the guy left the room and went to go get his father. His father and him came back in a few minutes later.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Carlisle. Can you tell me how you're feeling?" the guys father asked talking to me like I was a kid.

"I'm okay." he took his pen light out of his poacket and shined the bright light into my eyes,

"No headache, dizziness, nausea?"

"All of the above." I said and started to feel a little sick now that he said something.

"Okay." he pased cueing me to come in and saw my name.

"Bella." I gave him a small smile. He smiled in return.

"Okay Bella would you like me to contact your parents."

"My parents are dead. It's just me."

"Where have you been living?"

"On the streets basically."

"Bella do you mind if I give you a full examination."

"N-No."

"He's not scary." the guy said to me and I couldn't help by smile. He left the room and Carlisle did an examination.

"I will be right back Bella." he said softly and I nodded." I propped myself up and stared around. I saw a very old painting hanging on the wall. I really wanted to look at it but I wasn't up to putting more strain on my already fragile body

Carlisle came back a few minutes later.

"Bella, can I draw some blood?"

"I-I don't care." he got everything he needed out and he got ready. He explained everything that was going to happen and I just nodded. With all I've gone through I really didn't care for it. He took almost two vials of rich blood and I almost puked.

"You okay Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah just nauseated."

"I'll be back." he went to go test my blood. The bronze hair beauty came back into the room.

"Mind telling me your name?" I asked.

"It's Edward." he said.

"Thanks Edward." I said. Two ladies came in. One looked like she could be Edward's sister and one looked like she could be his Aunt."Hi,"

"Hi Bella," the pixie said. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." I said.

"That's good sweetie." the older woman said.

"Bella this is my mom Esme and my sister Alice."

"You look nothing alike." I observed.

"Carlisle and Esme adopted. I have three other siblings not including Alice."

"Where are they?"

"They're out hunting." I leaned back.

"Ah."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Alice said enthusiastically. It made me want to puke. Nobody could be that happy. Could they?"

"We can be friends and go shopping and share clothes and oh Bella I know this one dress that is to small on me but can probably fit you. And after you get better we could have a movie night and-" the pixie kept rambling on and my head started to spin.

"Why don't you go?" Edward suggested lightly. Everyone looked at me.

"Why don't you all go." Carlisle said coming into the room. "I need to talk to Bella alone."

The room was filled with "Bye Bella" and "I hope you feel better!" as everyone left.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" I asekd sitting up with the help of the pillows supporting my back. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

"Is there something you're keeping from me Bella?" he asked concerned.

Crap. Busted!

"No why?"

"There are elevated hCG levels in your blood."

"English."

"Bella can you lift up you're sweatshirt?" I looked down at my ratty grey sweatshirt that looked to worn out. It was really big and went down to my knees practically. I slowly lifted my sweatshirt not making eye contact with Carlisle.

"Just as I suspected." Carlisle muttered to himself, not thinking I could hear him but I could. I tried playing innocent.

"Bella," he paused. "You're pregnant."


	2. Pregnant

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Hey guys! So this is the second chapter! I loved all your reviws and are really greatful for those and all who added me to alerts/subscriptions and some people added this to there favorites list! You guys are so supportive. I am so sorry that this will be a very short chapter and I am sooo sorry. But if I get a few reviews I will post third chapter later or tomorrow! **_

_**Summary: Bella Swan has a dark past. Her parents died and now she is living on the streets. She stops to rest at a tree near the Cullens' house. But Bella ends up passsing out. Carlisle and Edward soon find her and they take her back to the house where Carlisle treats her. Bella and Edward start to become close and Bella finds comfort in him. He soon learns about her haunting past and helps her face all the mistakes she's made along the way.**_

Pregnant. I was pregnant. He caught me.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yeah," I said slowly stretching the word out.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be carrying a baby when your body is like this?" Carlisle asked. I looked down to the floor and took a deep breath. "I mean where do I start? You are deprived of food and sleep. You are severly underweight. I mean you could have intracted an infection and that could potentially dangerous for the fetus." I started tearing up when I took a second to think about what I was doing to this tiny human. "I didn't mean to sound harsh or anything Bella I just want to know what happened"

"I just... My mom moved to Jacksonville to live closer to her boyfriend Phil. I didn't want to go plus my mom thought it owuld be good to spend time with my dad. But my dad, Chief Swan.. He got called out to investigate something mysterious in the woods. He was attacked by an animal. You could see the teeth marks on his wrists and everywhere. And oh my god he was in so much pain. And I put him out of his misery and pulled the plug on life support. I killed him. Phil got in a plane crash while going away for one of his baseball games. And so what stupid thing does my mom do? She kills herself." I said and then I started tearing up. "So I stayed with a good friend, Jacob. One night he took his anger out on me and the same night things untangled and one thing lead to the other and the next morning I was naked. A month later I realized I was pregnant... By rape. And Jacob doesn't want me. I'm all alone. I just ran away into the woods. I haven't had anything to eat or drink for days and I knew I was so close to passing out. So please. Put me out of my misery."

"Bella I am very sorry I had no idea."

"I don't like talking about it." I looked down at my feet.

"I know this may seem to be uncomfortable for you-" I interrupted him and shook my head,

"Just do it."

"Okay. I'll be as quick as I can be. Would you like Alice or a female in the room?" I shook my head. "Alright Bella deep breaths." I waited for the exam to be over. When he disposed his gloves I sighed in relief. "Would you like to see you're baby?"

"Of course."

"This will be cold." he said warning me before he put the gel on my tummy. He started the ultrasound and I immediatly saw my baby. I saw him looking at the screen intently for any indication of pregnancy complications. He shook the thought off for _now_. He looked at me with concern evident in his eyes.

"These next few months of your prengnancy are crucial. I would like you on bed rest for at least a week."

"Where will I stay Carlisle? I have no where to go?"

"You can stay with me and my family."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't Bella I promise." he smiled. "I insist."

"Alright." I sighed.

"I'll go have Esme make you a bed then. Remember bedrest means no getting up unlsess to go to the bathroom." Carlisle said and then dissmissed himself. I saw Edward in the corner watching over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"No I was just leaving." he said. I looked at him. He's a complicated mystery.

"Bella dear the bed is ready for you."

"Thanks Esme." I said and walked over to the bed in the guest room and sat down on it.

"You can come stay with us in the livingroom if you would like dear."

"Can I have a few moments to myself here?"

"Of course sweetheart take all the time you need. Dinner will be ready in a few hours. I will come get you when it's done."

"Thank you Esme." She left and I took a deep breath. I pulled up my sweatshirt. I spotted my small baby bump and rubbed it. "I'm so sorry baby," I said softly. "Mommy does love you." I looked over to my door and spotted Edward leaving. I kust kept rubbing small circles on my belly. "Mommy won't let anything hurt you."


	3. Since When Do I Care?

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Hey guys! So this is the third chapter. And I am sorry for not updating for a while. I will be out of school next Wednesday. Yay! So after this week I willl try to update like every couple days. This is a story that just comes naturally to me. But bare with me but this chapter is short again. So I promise I will update by Sunday :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Twilight Saga

_**Summary: Bella Swan has a dark past. Her parents died and now she is living on the streets. She stops to rest at a tree near the Cullens' house. But Bella ends up passsing out. Carlisle and Edward soon find her and they take her back to the house where Carlisle treats her. Bella and Edward start to become close and Bella finds comfort in him. He soon learns about her haunting past and helps her face all the mistakes she's made along the way.**_

I walked down the steps and to the livingroom with my hand absentmindedly touching my small belly. I walked over to the part of the couch that was not preoccupied by any anyone else. I just sat there silently looked around. I heard the front door open followed by footsteps and voices. The three teens just looked at me.

"Whoa who's that chick?" a good looking guy with brown hair said. I had no idea who he was. He was followed by another guy with tousled blonde hair and a girl with platinum blonde hair.

"And why is she in our house?" the girl with the platinum blonde hair asked looking at me with a disgusted. Esme sighed and got up and walked up to her. She put her tender hand on her shoulder.

"Rose this is Bella," Esme said and shifted her gaze over to me and I saw Rose's cold stare. "Bella will be staying with us for a little while." Esme said gently. Rose flared up. She looked like she could strangle me. Her eyes were pointed daggers.

"Rose," the guy that referred me as a 'chick' despite my rugged appearence, tried to calm Rose down.

"Don't even bother Emmett." she pushed him away and ran up the stairs. I cringed as I heard her door slam shut. Esme looked at me apologetically. I shook my head giving her a small, fake smile.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said and walked over to me. "Rose can be Rose.. She has her thornes."

"I guess." I said quietly.

"I'm Emmett by the way."

"Bella."

"Hi Bella," the blonde guy said. "I'm Jasper."

"Hi Jasper." I said and smiled.

"So Bella why are you here?" Emmett asked and he and Jasper sat down on the couch by me.

"Carlisle and Edward found me in the woods. I was on the streets. I was living on the streets, anywhere I could lay my head and rest."

"So are like Carlisle and Esme adopting you?" Esme smacked Emmett on the chest.

"Emmett why don't you go clean your room."

"But my room doesn't have to be-"

"NOW!"

"Fine." Emmett huffed then marched up to his room.

"I'm sorry about Emmett." Jasper said. "He's just being Emmett."

"I understand. I told Carlisle I didn't want to be a burden on your family."

"You are no burden to us Bella." Esme said.

"It sure feels like it."

"Well why don't I go get you something to eat." Esme suggested. "Carlisle said you need to eat."

"Where is he?"

"He left work dear, Do you need him?"

"No just wondering."

"So what would you like for dinner?"

"A sandwhich."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What kind of sandwhich?"

"Ham and turkey please." Esme left the room and disappeared into the kitchen. I laid my head back and glanced around the room. Edwards voice sounded quietly through the room.

"You can turn the TV on you know."

"Yeah." I lied. I didn't know I could.

"So why don't you?"

"Oh. I just didn't think of it."

"Or would you rather watch a movie?"

"Got a pathetic collection of movies?"

"We filled many many shelves." he said while walking up the shelves that carried the many movies he owned. "Name one and we own it."

"Beauty and the Beast."

"We always have it. Emmett and Rosalie."

"How mean."

"It's true!" he said. "We have the animated one and a few different versions.

"Awesome! I know what I'll be watching while I'm bed ridden."

"Any more?"

"Bambi?"

"That's Jasper."

"You are mean you know that." I said and laughed.

"Cinderella?"

"Alice."

"Oh my goodness gracious."

"Do you have a thing for baby movies?"

"So what's wrong with that?"

"I never pegged you for that kind of girl."

"What did you peg me as?"

"A girl who loved violence and drama."

"Well yeah I love that stuff..." I said and trailed off... "But in the future I am unpeggable."

"Whatever you say." he laughed. He came across more DVD's that were more action packed. One movie I loved. "Suckerpunch?"

"Uhm... yes!... no...yeah... NO!" I said. I couldn't make up my mind.

"Suckerpunch it is then."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"My baby is expirencing everything I am. And I don't want to screw this kid up. I don't want him or her to all the action and violence." I dropped my voice. "And the ladies dance... for the men!"

"Since when did you care about your baby?" I looked at him a little hurt. I felt a little pain stab me in the heart. I thought hard on that one.

-Later that night-

I rested in the bed that was made by Esme. I was sleep deprived due to my raging thoughts. I couldn't resist. I couldn't hold back. Edward's right. Why do I care about my baby? My past clearly shows I am not capeable of bringing a child into this world and caring for it. I would just screw this kid up.

_But why? Why right now? Why do I care?_


	4. Trying To Read Your Mind

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Hey guys! So this is the fourth chapter. And I am so so very sorry this is really late! I don't need to make up excuses because there is none. But last Saturday was the MTV Movie Awards and guess who won best kiss and movie of the year AGAIN? TWILIGHT of course. I was so excited and showed up my friend who was voting for Harry Potter! And has anyone heard about Jennie Garth and Peter Facinelli divorcing? Oh my god I feel so sorry for her. I watched the season finale of **__Jennie Garth: A Little Bit Country__**. Anyone else watched the show?**_

_**Sorry for the long intro! Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Twilight Saga

_**Summary: Bella Swan has a dark past. Her parents died and now she is living on the streets. She stops to rest at a tree near the Cullens' house. But Bella ends up passsing out. Carlisle and Edward soon find her and they take her back to the house where Carlisle treats her. Bella and Edward start to become close and Bella finds comfort in him. He soon learns about her haunting past and helps her face all the mistakes she's made along the way.**_

I woke up the next morning to the smell of sausage and bacon being cooked. The smell made me want to gag. I felt really nauseas. I brushed off the feeling and put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants to accomadate. Alice gave me the sweats, she said she had a bunch of old clothes I can have until I buy my own wardrobe. Edward and Carlisle said they would pay for it. I might have to hit Jasper and Emmett up for money.

I walked downstairs with my Notre Dame sweatshirt on and my black sweat pants. I was greeted in the kitchen by Esme.

"Good morning Bella. I have breakfast cooking." she said with a smile. I took a seat at the counter and tried to wipe the nauseas look on my face. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept good thanks." Other than not falling asleep really quickly.

"Bella don't be mad at me," Esme said. I looked at her. "I enrolled you at Forks High School for next symester."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Want something to eat?"

"No I think I'm going to be sick." I said and ran to the nearest bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and puked. Edward was right there looking in at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Normal morning sickness so yeah I'm okay. I think I'll live."

"I was just checking." he said. "Where'd you disappear off to last night?"

"Oh no where. Just my room. I needed time to.. uhm.. think."

"Okay..." Edward looked at me oddly. It was like he was trying to read my mind. Or trying to picture me naked. Which would really creep me out.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're trying to picture me naked."

"Oh-ho." he raised his eyebrows. "I'll be in the livingroom." he said and he walked to the livingroom. I leaned against the toilet.

"Ugh."

-A little while later-

"How are you doing Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Good." I answered.

"Do you need anything? Food? Water?"

"Uhm no thank you."

"You need to get a little food in your belly or else jouniors not going to be happy."

"Well jonior would get some food if he stopped making mommy sick."

"Why don't I give you some toast to snack on." I nodded.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed me some toast. Rosalie came in with Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Rosalie had an annoyed look on her face. She just stood there in front of me. I waited. Nothing happened.

"Rose." Emmett whispered and nudged her.

"Don't Emmett." she muttered.

"So what are you here to do?" Alice asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Rose!" Emmett said.

"No Emmett. I am not going to do it." Rosalie said and walked away angrily.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said.

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting anything." I said truthfully.

"Well we have to get to school... So I guess we will see you later Bella." Alice said. She Jasper, and Emmet walked away. Carlisle came back and handed me some toast.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Perfect." I said sarcastically.

-After School-

"Bella I'm home!" Alice said in her singy song voice.

"I'm still where I am becasue someone will not let me move around very much!" I yelled so Carlisle could hear too. I could hear him chuckle.

"But Bella may I add you do not respect my wishes." he said. We're equal.

"Oh Bella how was your day?" she asked.

"Boring. There is nothing good on TV."

"Oh did Esme keep you company?"

"Oh yeah."

"Carlisle will be home tomorrow."

"Great." I said. He was going to be protective and not leave me alone. That is just what I need. "So how was your day?"

"Really boring." Alice said.

"Alice honey go get your homework done." Esme said coming in.

"Yes mom." Alice said and walked up the stairs.

"Bella." Emmett said coming into the room. "Rose has something she has to tell you."

"Okay." I said. Rosalie came in. She still had a little annoyed look on her pretty little face.

"Bella, I guess I really am sorry for being rude to you. And I hope you feel welcome here. Enjoy your stay." Rose said looking at me and the ground.

"It's okay Rose I forgive you."

"See that wasn't so bad." Emmett said. Rosalie stompd out. "I guesss I stand corrected." Emmett said then walked out.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"What now?"

"Carlisle said dinner was done."

"Alright. I will be there soon." I said getting up and holding my very, very, tiny, but visible baby bump.

It was a long dinner. After dinner everyone parted ther separate ways. Edward came back into the livingroom. He sat down on the lounger on the other side of the livgroom. He was looking at me like he was this morning.

"Stop looking me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're trying to picutre me naked.!"

"I am not."

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to read your mind."

"Oh-Oh this has got to be good." I said leaning back.


	5. A Walk to Remember

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Hey yous! I want to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter and special thanks to **__Ashley Ayoub __**who really helped me! I also want to say I didn't quite remember the setting of day so please forgive me and I tried to work something out. Thanks :) Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Twilight Saga

_**Summary: Bella Swan has a dark past. Her parents died and now she is living on the streets. She stops to rest at a tree near the Cullens' house. But Bella ends up passsing out. Carlisle and Edward soon find her and they take her back to the house where Carlisle treats her. Bella and Edward start to become close and Bella finds comfort in him. He soon learns about her haunting past and helps her face all the mistakes she's made along the way.**_

"What do you mean by 'reading my mind'?" I asked cautiously. I don't even want to know if I wanted to know.. Was he a mind reader? A freak? Could he read my thoughts?

"It's nothing... Just forget about it." he said shaking his head slightly.

"Okay..." I trailed off. "Do you normally read peoples minds?"

"Yes." My jaw dropped.

"Like what do you mean?"

"I can read peoples thoughts."

"Can you read mine?"

"No you'res is.. I can't read your thoughts for some reason."

"Can you read Emmett's?"

"Yes."

"Rosalie's?"

"Yes."

"Even Carlisle's?"

"Yes Bella I can read everybody's minds."

"Except mine."

"Except yours."

"Oh my-Wow."

"Why don't you get to bed." he said and on cue I yawned.

"Okay." I said. I made myself comfortable and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Evening **

I woke up from a nap that I desperatly needed. I didn't like the fatigue that comes from being pregnant. I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the island bar. Esme was making dinner.

"I hope you don't mind." she said referring to her making myself some dinner.

"No of course not. I never had someone cook for me personally." I said.

"I'm not really one to cook."

"Oh then you don't have to."

"I want to Bella. Would you like to help me bake a cake later if you feel up to it."

"Yes I would love too." I said smiling.

"Okay, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice went out."

"Oh." I said. "Where?"

"They just ran out to the store. I need groceries and they wanted to pick some other things up."

"Oh-Okay."

"Don't worry Edward will be back later." Esme said and smiled. I just blushed. "Oh come on. You know you like him."

"Maybe just a little."

"Call it a mothers intuition."

"Do you think I would be a splendid mother."

"So Esmem" I said getting off my seat. I walked over to one of the ancient paintings. "Where'd you get this?"

"Oh I got all those from my great great grandparents." she said. I looked at one. It said, _London, England 1679_.

"Oh they are very lovely."

"Well thank you. Why don't you sit down, dinners ready."

"Okay shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"It's okay they'll probably pick something up on their way back."

"Then you really don't have to."

"I insisted. Now eat up."

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked staring at my full plate.

"I ate earlier while you were taking a nap." Somehow I didn't belive that. But oh well. This pasta tasted delicious.

I flipped throught all the different channels on the TV. There was nothing good on. I watched an hour of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. It was pretty good. Though I hardly paid any attention but the times I did it was good. I stretched and looked at the time. Edward and everyone have been gone for a really long time now,

"Rose!" I called out.

"What Bella?" she asked annoyed coming down the stairs.

"Do you know what's taking everyone so long to pick up groceries?"

"Alice texted me and she said that they were making a quick stop up in Port Angeles."

"Oh okay." Okay so I guess it was more of a mini haul that grocery shopping.

"Need anything else?"

"No but thanks Rose."

"Yeah whatever." she ran upstairs. I walked into Carlisle's study hoping he could let me go for a little walk. After all I could use some fresh air. So could Jounior.

"Knock, Knock," I said as I knocked on the door.

"It's open." Carlisle said. I opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk looking over some paper work. It looked like charts and notes. He would sometimes bring home some charts from the hospital and go over notes and plans for the next day.

"Ah Bella, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could go on a walk."

"Is Edward home?"

"No."

"Anyone else?"

"Just Esme and Rosalie." I answered. "And you." he chuckled,

"I hope I'm here. Why don't you get Rose to take you."

"Why?"

"Please." he said. "For me and the baby."

"Fine I hate you."

"Love you too." he said as I shut the door.

"Rose!" I yelled.

"What the hell Bella?"

"Rosalie!" Esme scowled from the other room.

"What do you need Bella?" Rose asked annoyed.

"I was wondering if you could take me for a walk."

"You're old enough to cross the street yourself."

"Please. Carlisle said he won't let me go if someone isn't with me."

"Why?"

"Precaution."

"Okay whatever. Let's go." she said. I put some shoes on adn grabbed my iPhone, putting it in my pocket.

"Thanks Rose." I said as we started walking down the Cullen's long driveway.

"It's alright." she said putting her hands in her hoodie pocket. "I'm sorry I'm just not used to someone new in the house."

"It's okay. I would act the same way." I said. "We started walking by the woods near the Cullen's. I swear I saw something moving quickly out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh my god what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Dudn;t you see that?" I asked wide eyed.

"No what was that?"

"It was something fast."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"No that was something."

"Wanna go back?"

"No." I said and we kept walking on. As we kept walking further into the woods I heard a branch break.

"Did you hear that branch crack."

"Uhm yeah."

"What was it?"

"Probably nothing."

"Seriously. This is weird."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No."

"Then stop freaking out."

"Sorry." Rosalie looked over my shoulder.

"What Rose?"

"Nothing let's just keep walking." I turned around. Nothing.

"This is weird."

"You're telling me." Just as we started walking some more I heard an animal in pain.

"What the hell was that?"

"Shit." Rosalie cursed under her breath.

"Just keep walking."

"Do you know what's going on?"

"No. But let's keep going. I can keep you safe."

"Really."

"I can really kicked some ass."

"I don't doubt that." I said. I tured around as I heard a tree brach crack. I had to blink twice I couldn't belive what I just saw.

"Edward?" I yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing adn just looked at me with wide eyes. I saw Edward drinking the blood of a mountain lion. I was so sick to my stomach. What the hell was going on?


	6. Vampire?

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Hey yous! I hope you enjoy and sorry for this horrible chapter. And I thank you for all the reviews :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Twilight Saga

_**Summary: Bella Swan has a dark past. Her parents died and now she is living on the streets. She stops to rest at a tree near the Cullens' house. But Bella ends up passsing out. Carlisle and Edward soon find her and they take her back to the house where Carlisle treats her. Bella and Edward start to become close and Bella finds comfort in him. He soon learns about her haunting past and helps her face all the mistakes she's made along the way.**_

"Bella!" Edward called out and put the mountain lion down.

"Oh my God!" I said. I started feeling faint. Was this really happening? I had to be dreaming. No way in hell this could happen.

"Bella." Edward said and raced over to me at a speed that no human could run.

"Wh-what just happened?"

"You don't remember?" Alice asked.

"I-I... Yes but it's all... Care to explain?"

"Bella." he said and went to touch my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled back and backed up away from him.

"Bella please," Edward pleaded.

"I want to go home Rose." I whispered.

"Of course Bella." she replied. She looked over to Emmett.

"I'll carry you back Bella," Edward said and tried to touch me again, but I wouldn't let him come near me.

"Do not try Edward." I warned.

"I'll carry you Bella." Emmett said. He picked me up and held me close in his strong embrace. "Close your eyes." he whispered into my ear. Why? I closed my eyes and felt him running faster than any human could ever possibly run. I thought I was going to be sick.

"Bathroom." I whispered as soon as we stepped into the Cullen's house. He took me to the bathroom and set me down on the floor. I emptied the contents of my stomach which held the delicious dinner Esme made me.

"You okay Bells?" Emmett asked softly. It was nice to see his soft side. At first I was intimidated by his looks and muscle. Deffinatly the muscle.

"Yeah I just need a minute." I said and took a deep breath.

"Do you want Rose?"

"No..." I started trailing off. "Alone." I whispered. A sudden wave of nausea hit me and I started throwing up again.

"I will be right outside if you need me Bella." he said. As I leaned against the toilet I heard Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward all talking.

"Please Alice let me go in." Edward begged.

"No Edward she doesn't want you right now."

"Please I need to explain."

"I think you should give her some space Edward she really needs it." Rosalie said.

"Dude just go. I've got her." Emmett said. I smiled. I thought of Emmett as my older brother.

"Don't let anything bad happen to her." Edward said. I heard Edward race upstairs. Emmett knocked on the door softly.

"Need anything Bella?" he asked softly.

"An explanation would be nice." I said flushing the toilet. I brushed my teeth adn then walked out to the couch.

"You okay Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I am never going for a walk ever again." I said and burried my head into the pillow.

"Bella?" Alice asked softly.

"I'm not talking to him."

"Please Bella. Edward is very upset.

"Good. He should be upset."

"Bella you just need to hear him out." Alice said.

"Come on Bells." I sat straight up at the mention of my old nickname.

"No-one has ever called me that besides my dad." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry Bella." Emmett said and sat down next to me. "I didn't know."

"It's okay. I really missed it." I admitted. I really loved that nickname. Only my dad called me 'Bells' and ever since he died nobody called me that. "Only you can call me that."

"You got it squirt."

"Let's stick to Bells right now." I said and he chuckled. I leaned into his side.

"Tired?" he asked and played with a strand of hair. I looked over and saw Rose getting a little jealous. She walked away but she gave me a firce stare.

"Yes."

"Isabella," Came Edwards voice. Not him. I burried my head deeper into Emmett's side.

"Don't Edward." he warned.

"Bella I am so sorry for what you saw." he said.

"Me too." I whispered.

"I never meant to scare you."

"But you did."

"And I am truly sorry for what you saw." he said. "I want to tell you something.

"Like why you were drinking the mountain lions blood?"

"Like why I was drinking the mountain lion's blood." he repeated and gave me a smile. If I was him I would wipe that smile off his face. I sat at the edge of the couch looking at Edward.

"So are-are you a-a." I couldn't belive what I was about to say. I had to force that last word out. "Vampire."

"Yes Bella I am a vampire."

"But you were drinking animal blood."

**(A/N in all honesty I have never read the books. I have watched the movies countless numbers of times and furthered my education by looking up things and reading fan fiction :) So don't shoot me if this is wrong)**

"We're what you can say vegetarians." he said. Vegetarians? I had a confused look on my face. As far as I know vampires longed to taste the blood of humans, not animals. He saw the confusion and explained further.

"After Carlisle turned us he taught us how to control ourselves and drink animal blood in place of human blood."

"Oh I just said." I was looking for another question to ask him. "So like how old are you?"

"Seventeen." he replied.

"Vampire age."

"Oh." he said. "I was turned in 1918. So that makes me right around 108. **(It was a pain to look for this and I dont know if i got the right date. Sorry) **

"Oh my god." I whispered. So now it hit me. Everything suddenly fell into place. I started remembering the book I found about vampires at this one book store, after Jacob told me a story. How could I not notice? I mean the Cullen's never ate, slept, can run at amazing paces.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Edward apologized. "I didn't really want to scare you away."

"No it's okay. I mean I'm fine." I took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said and took a big breath. I looked up at everyone. "Can I talk to Edward alone?"

"Of course." Esme spoke on the behalf of everyone. Everyone left and I just sat there staring at Edward. He got closer to me.

"Are you afraid?" Edward asked in a husky voice breathing in my scent. He pushed some hair out of my face.

"No." I said and took a deep, shaky breath.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Isabella." je said. I closed my eyse trying to see if this was all one dream I could wake up from. No.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. My eyes were still close and I only nodded. "I will never hurt you Isabella. Never in my existance."


	7. Back Stories

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Hey yous! I just couldn't wait to type this up and post. I am only human (i wish i was a Cullen though) and have not read the books (not a big shocker, i said i would always hate Twilight) so if I get any stories wrong I apologize... I got back stories from the internet! **_

_**To answer **_RobandKrisChick _ What now? _ _**there is going to be a lot of baby and Edward & Bella drama! Just keep reading!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Twilight Saga

_**Summary: Bella Swan has a dark past. Her parents died and now she is living on the streets. She stops to rest at a tree near the Cullens' house. But Bella ends up passsing out. Carlisle and Edward soon find her and they take her back to the house where Carlisle treats her. Bella and Edward start to become close and Bella finds comfort in him. He soon learns about her haunting past and helps her face all the mistakes she's made along the way.**_

**Late That Night **

Everything slowed down. I wasn't in as much schock as I was earlier. I laid down on my bed, my hair spreading out all around me. I closed my eyes a few times but all I saw was Edwaed and the mountain lion. The last thing I or the baby needs is more sleep deprivation. I tried a lot of different positions to try and get comfortable. After an hour of trying I just decided to go out into the livingroom. Rosalie sat donw in Emmett's lap kissing him. Alice was seated in Jasper's lap, they were just smiling at each other. And the old couple, Esme and Carlisle, were sitting side beside holding hands. Edward was not there.

"Hi guys," I said coming into the livingroom, my blanket wrapped around my body and I had my teddy bear in my hand.

"Hey Bella." Alice greeted. I yawned.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked and sat down on the floor sitting with my legs crossed.

"Just a movie." Alice said stating the obvious.

"Is Edward around?" I asked looking around trying to find him.

"No why? Need to talk to lover boy?" Emmett asked, Rosalie hit him and I blushed.

"I just-I need to talk to him is all." I said becoming flustered. Is that all that anyone thinks of?

"Oh you love him." Alice said in her singy song voice. "You do." I blushed deep red.

"Alice." Jasper said lightly.

"No it's okay. It's kinda obvious." I said. I guess it was obvious I had a little-or maybe big crush on Edward Cullen... Who doesn't?

"Hey guys have you seen my-" Edward starting trailing off as soon as he saw me sitting on the floor. "journals?" he finished still looking at me.

"Are they sitting on your shelf?" Esme asked. "They're usually up there collecting dust on your book case."

"Thanks... Uh... Esme." Edward said tripping over words as he started staring at me.

"Edward can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course." he said and we walked to the kitchen so we could have some privacy away from the Cullen's but thaty was not posible because of vampires super hearing.

"I'm not... I'm not mad at you." I said staring into his eyes. "I'm not."

"Bella what I was said was true. I will never hurt you. Just trust me."

"I do." I took a deep breath. "I really do."

"Bella I love you. I really do. I will protect you. I will love you. Please let me in."

"I trust you and I do love you too." I confessed.

"So does this mean?" he asked. "I mean.."

"Yes!" I said. He smiled and picked me up and spun me around. We walked back into the livingroom and sat down on the floor together.

"This is so exciting!" Alice said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but we could hear you guys."

"Yeah I forgot the super sensitive hearing." I said. "Vampire. I got it."

"So Bella everyone has a back story... What's yours?" Emmett asked. Rosalie slapped him.

"Now Bella does not have to share if she does not want to."

"No I'll share." I said. "I just need someone else to share. I don't like spot light."

"Of course." Edward said. I took a deep breath adn tried to compose myself.

"My parents were divorced. I hardly saw my dad. I lived with my mom and her recent boyfriend Phil. Phil is an uprising baseball star." Emmett cut me off.

"You'll have to come to one of out baseball games." That earned Emmett another slap.

"Three strikes and your out mister. Got it?" Rose whispered.

"Yes ma'am." he said,

"Phil and my mom, Renne, were going to travel a lot. And I don't really do traveling. So I decided to stay at my father Charlie's house. And it was alright. Just a while after I was staying with Charlie and I got a call sating he was attacked by an animal. But I don't think it was a 'normal' animal. It might have been a wolf or now I think maybe vampire. He was on life support but he was brain dead. He wasn't waking up from his coma. So I pulled the plug. I had no where to go, Charlie's house was getting foreclosed and I didn't want to live with Phil and Renee. So that only left the streets." I said. I really didn't get emotional telling the story. Maybe because I'm not one to get all touchy and emotional all the time. Or maybe it's because Charlie didn't play a big role in my life. He wasn't one to hover or get into my personal buisness unless it could potentially hurt me.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said with sympathy growing in his eyes.

"I don't like people who have pity on me." I said. I didn't mean to sound rude but I think that is how it came out.

"Would you like me to share my back story?" Edward asked. I snuggled into his chest and nodded. "Maybe some else will share too."

"Okay." I said and yawned.

"Okay so it was 1918... I was in Chicago, Illinois. My parents were both plagued with the Spanish Influenza. They eventually died from it and when I got it my mother asked for Carlisle to take care of me. I was on my death bed." he said and rubbed the back of his neck. "So.. uhm Carlisle he saved me. He bit me and changed me into a vampire. At first he welcomed me but I declined. There was a period in my life when I rebelled and went against my vegetarian lifestyle. But I only killed those who have committed a serious crime." he said. I just nodded. "But in the end Esme and Carlisle adopted me and now I found you."

"Cheeky." I said and gave a soft smile.

"So you got the power to read minds after you were changed?"

"Yes."

"Are you the only one with a power?"

"No Alice can see the future and Jasper can manipulate people's moods. He can sense peoples feelings." Edward explained.

"Oh." I said. I never knew Alice and Jasper had a gift to.

"Yes." he said. I looked around the room. I spotted Esme.

"Esme would you like to share your back story?" I asked politely.

"Of course Bella." she said with a smile. I saw her and Carlisle interlock fingers. I knew this was my last story. Baby adn I were both very tired.

"I was in Columbis, Ohio at the time. I was sixteen at the time. And I did something I was warned not to."

"Sounds like somone I know." Rosalie said looking at Emmett.

"What?" he asked. "I do not." he said defending himself. Esme shook her head and smiled.

"I climbed a tree and I fell out and broke my leg. And guess who was my doctor?"

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes." she smiled. "He was working there at the time. But he had to leave. But fast forward a few years and I was stuck in an abusive relationship with my husband Charles. And after I found out I was pregnant I ran away, fearing my safety and the babys." she said. She composed herself. If vampires could cry she would be balling. Carlisle squeezed her hand. "A few days after my baby was born he died. And I lost it. I jumped off a cliff attempting suicide. Carlisle found me, with my heart still beating. He changed me. If I would have never fallen and broken my leg I wouldn't be here right now with my wonderful family and you Bella." Esme smiled and pecked Carlisle's lips.

"Okay Bella I wanna tell you my story." Emmett said. I burried my head in Edward's chest. "Bella you listening?"

I yawned and rested a hand on still flat belly.

"Tired Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to take Bella to bed." he said and picked me up. I was too comfortable to move.

"It's okay I'll tell you later." Emmett called out as Eward took me back to my room. He laid me down on the bed and I unravelled.

"Lay with me." I said tiredly. Edward climed in the bed and laid dowm even though he couldn't actually sleep. I laid my head on his chest. I couldn't hear his heartbeat. But I knew he still had a heart.

"Sleep now love."


	8. Ultrasound

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Hey yous! I'm so happy a lot of you guys are reviewing and that means so much! You don't know how happy seeing a new review makes me feel. Thanks :) And happy belated 111th birthday to the one and only Edward Cullen! He turned 111 on June 2Oth. I had no idea until I saw it on facebook :) Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Twilight Saga

_**Summary: Bella Swan has a dark past. Her parents died and now she is living on the streets. She stops to rest at a tree near the Cullens' house. But Bella ends up passsing out. Carlisle and Edward soon find her and they take her back to the house where Carlisle treats her. Bella and Edward start to become close and Bella finds comfort in him. He soon learns about her haunting past and helps her face all the mistakes she's made along the way.**_

I woke up to Edward staring down at me. I was a little shocked to see him but happy.

"Did you watch me sleep?" I asked with a faint smile.

"Yes." he said. I snuggled into his chest.

"I don't want to get up today." I yawned.

"I'm sorry love but you have to." I sighed and Edward placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Carlisle said you can have an ultrasound today."

"Why would I want that?" I asked tiredly. I have no idea what I say when I am dead tired. I rolled over and yawned.

"Because you can see your baby and hear his or her heartbeat."

"Okay but five more minutes." I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Five will turn to ten and ten will turn into twenty and it will keep going on and on."

"Okay I'm up." I said sitting up. No fair he always wins. "But I'm not happy." he chuckled.

"Good." I smacked him in the chest with a pillow.

"Come on love Esme's making breakfast."

"Of course she is." I mummbled. "Wait, did you call me love?" I asked.

"Yes is that acceptable?"

"Yes." I said.

"Breakfast is ready." Edward said and gently gripped my arm and lead me downstairs.

"Good morning sleepy head." Alice said and I just yawned. "Baby tired?" she asked.

"Edward didn't let me get my full beauty sleep."

"You don't need any extra beauty sleep you already look very beautiful love." Edward said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Bella I have breakfast on the table dear." Esme said from the kitchen. I scarfed down the gourmet breakfast Esme made me. I was in the bathroom minutes later emptying my stomach. I leaned over the toilet and started crying. Natural reaction.

"It's okay love." Edward said and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm tired." I whinned.

"Okay I'll let you get some sleep. Then Carlisle will do the check-up later."

"As long as I get more sleep I'm good." I said. I raised my arms acting like a baby. "Carry me." I said.

"Of course." he said and picked me up. We walked past the kitchen where Esme was cleaning up.

"She's sorry Esme." Edward said for me. I was truly sorry every time I throw up her delicious meals she made just for me.

"It's okay I hope you're feeling better Bella." Esme said with a caring smile plastering her face.

"Thanks." I said leaning into Edward. He walked me out to the livingroom where Emmett was watching Tv.

"Bells not feeling good?" Emmett asked.

"My tummy hurts." I said and pouted. My stomach was churning everytime the thought of food entered my mind. I was sick of morning sickness. They should really call it all day sickness.

"Come here." he said. I crawled over to Emmett and snuggled into his side. I soon felt myself drifting in and out of sleep.

"Don't fight it Bella." Emmett whispered.

"Sleep well love." Edward whispered and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead.

x

When I woke up I looked at the clock. Almost two. I groaned and stretched out my arms and legs.

"Have a good nap?" Jasper asked. I was suprised to see him. "Everyones hunting." he said. I nodded my head.

"Yes." I said answering his question. "But I want to try and eat something else." My stomach finally settled and I was ip to trying something to eat.

"Of course. What would you like? I'm not a gourmet chef like Esme." he chuckled.

"It's alright. Know how to make a sandwhich?" I asked.

"I make the best sandwhiches."

"Make me one." I said.

"Yes Ma'am." he said. I smiled at his southern accent. No wonder why Alice loves him. **(A/N I am in love with his southern accent) **

"You from down south?"

"Yes Ma'am. " he said. "Texas."

"I like country boys." I said.

"You don't get more country than me." he said getting out everything so he could make me a sandwhich. "I was part of the confederate army." he said while throwing some pieces of ham on the bread.

"That is really neat." I said sitting down at the table. I didn't know he was that old... I wonder what happened.

"Yes it was quite the expirence." he said. He cut my sandwhich into two triangles. "One I will never forget." he put the sandwhich right in front of me and I took a much wanted bite.

I heard the front door open and I heard some foot steps. Edward must be home. "Bella?"

"Kitchen." I called out with my mouth full.

"How are you doing?" he asked sitting down at the table next to me.

"Good how was hunting."

"Great, thanks." he said. He looked at my sandwhich that was in my hands. "Hungry?"

"Yes. Very." I guess you get really hungry after you've been throwing up after most every meal. "This is wonderful. Just what I needed. Thank you Jasper."

"Whatever you need Ma'am." I smiled. "I'm going to go find Alice." he said and exited the kitchen.

"Carlisle wants to do an ultrasound when you're done."

"Okay." I said. I finished up my sandwhich. I grabbed a glass and got some milk. I drank that in a hurry.

"Hey, slow down your stomach will start hurting if you drink that too fast."

"Can I have my ultrasound now? I wanna see my baby." I begged.

"After you show me you have milk?" I was confused. He gestured to his upper lip and then I realized I had a milk mustache. "How embarassing." I said.

"I'll go get Carlisle." Edward said and kissed the top of my head before leaving.

x

Half an hour later I was sitting in Carlisle's study waiting for him to come in. He came in and went straight to the sink washing his hands. "Ready Bella?" he asked as he dried his hands.

"Yes please." I said.

"If you would please." Carlisle said gesturing towards the bed. Edward helped me up on the bed and I made myself comfortable. Carlisle brought over the portable ultrasound machine. "This will be very cold.a" he warning me before he squirted the gel on my stomach. I shivered at the touch of the gel.

"Okay ready to see the baby?" he asked smiling.

"Of course." I said. Edward held my hand and we saw the baby pop up on the small screen.

"It's so tiny." I whispered.

"It's so cute." Edward said.

"You can hardly see it." I said and giggled.

"Yeah but you made it so it has to be pretty."

"Awww." I blushed and smiled.

"Well there is the head." Carlisle pointed out.

"And there is the body." he tracing his fingers along the babys body. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Of course."

"Okay so you are right around ten weeks so I'll see if the Fetal Doppler will pick up anything." Carlisle said and turned on the machine. In a matter of minutes a faint noise filled the room.

"That is so beautiful." I said tearing up. I traced the outline of my baby's body on the screen. I traced a similar shape on my belly.

"Mommy loves you baby." I whispered.


	9. Stay Strong

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Hey yous! Okay so everything blew over Sunday... so like why post four days later? Well I have been stressing over the contents of the chapter cause I just realized vampires don't eat. So I had to like rewrite the whole chapter. And then I said screw it, I'll post this and then I'll do the other chapter later. Okay so you are going to hate my by the time you read the end of this chapter... but I promise the next chapter will be out asap.**_

_**Life Lessons: **_DO NOT POST HURTFUL STUFF ON THE INTERNET and yelling and pounding on closed doors are not going to open them

_**Enjoy :) **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Twilight Saga

_**Summary: Bella Swan has a dark past. Her parents died and now she is living on the streets. She stops to rest at a tree near the Cullens' house. But Bella ends up passsing out. Carlisle and Edward soon find her and they take her back to the house where Carlisle treats her. Bella and Edward start to become close and Bella finds comfort in him. He soon learns about her haunting past and helps her face all the mistakes she's made along the way.**_

"You alright love?" Edward looked at me concerned. I leaned over the toilet again.

"I'm good." I said and kept breathing through my nose. I've been having a lot of morning sickness... Scratch that... All day sickness. I never knew being pregnant was this tough. I was cooped up in the bathroom all day leaning over the toilet. Edward of course was very concerned. I did not want to worry anyone so I played off the 'I'm fine' card.

"Bella this is the third time this morning. Soon you will have nothing left in you."

"Can you please just get me some water?"

"Of course." Edward walked downstairs. I had nothing left in me so I was dry heaving which was worse.

"Here love." Edward said handing me a water bottle. I took a big swallow.

"I-I can't." I said. I threw up the water I just drank.

"When you compose yourself let's get you to Carlisle."

"No I am fine."

"Bella you can not keep anything down."

"Just give me a little bit." I said and leaned against the toilet. "Ugh." After I felt a little bit better I brushed my teeth.

"Why don't you get back to your room and lay down for a while." Edward said softly. I nodded. He picked me up and held me in his strong embrace. He walked me to his bedroom and placed me gently on the bed.

"Lay with me." I said.

"Of course. Go back to sleep love, you'll feel better when you wake." I closed my eyes and driffted off into a peaceful slumber.

x

When I woke up I had the strong urge to dry heave. I got up and Edward of course noticed.

"Whats wrong?"

"I need some air. I need to walk around." I said waving my hand seeing if I could get any air.

"Be careful Bella."

"I will." I said. I walked downstairs and had a death grip on the railing.

"Bella you okay?" Emmett asked concerned. Awwh!

"Yeah Em I'm okay just not felling well."

"Why don't you lay down."

"I-I just need some fresh air."

"I'll take you outside." Emmett came over to my side and held my hand and lead me outside.

"Hello Bella, oh honey what's wrong?" Esme asked. She was sitting on the swing next to Carlisle. Awh old love. They both had concerned faces as well as Jasper and Alice.

"I just need some air."

"You almost look as pale as us." Alice pointed out. Way to Alice, right infront of the doctor.

"Bella you sure you're okay?" Concerned doc asked.

"Of course." I said. Edward came outside and walked over to me.

"Come here Bella." he said. I sat in his lap trying to get comfortable. "Love just relax. Just get comfortable." As soon as I got comfy I hopped up.

"Love," he said concerned.

"Bells," Emmett had a concerned look on his face along with everyone else.

"I just need to move." I told them.

"Please Bella let me take you inside." I walked out to the yard seeing if my nausea would pass.

"Too late." I said. I started dry heaving. Edward raced over to me at vampire speed.

I heard something hit the ground and make a loud sound. I looked over to my left and there was Rosalie fuming with anger. Emmett raced over to her adn tried consoling her.

"I wanna lay down." I said.

"Come on Bella you're really sick." Edward said. He walked me inot the house and up to his bedroom. He tucked me in under the covers. He turned off the lights and laid down with me even thought he doesn't go to sleep. Am I that interesting to watch while I sleep?

"Get some sleep love you need it." he whispered. I slowly driffted in and out of sleep.

I woke up probably two hours later. I started having a little pain in my stomach. I checked to see if Edward was around. Talk about Mr. Overprotective. Not around! Yay! I made my way to the bathroom. I used the toilet. I noticed there was a little blood in my underwear. I didn't think much of it. I mean a lot of woman have a little bleeding during the first trimester. I didn't really stress much. Maybe it was from me being sick? I changed underwear and put in a panty liner and then I walked downstairs.

"Would you like to try something else to eat dear?" Esme asked. I nodded my head. For the baby.

"Eggs?" I've been craving eggs.

"Of course." I walked over to the couch and sat down by Emmett.

"Feeling better?"

"Kinda." I said and yawned.

"You must be exhausted."

"I really am."

"Want to try and get more sleep?"

"NO! I've been sleeping all day. I think I need to be up for a while."

"The baby needs it."

"Yeah," I said and yawned. Esme came back in with a plate of eggs. "Thanks."

"I'll come back with a trash can just incase."

"Do you want to watch TV Bella?"

"Yes please." Emmett turned the TV on and we decided to watch one of my favorite shows, _Sons of Anarchy_. I was soo obsessed with that show. I waited a while after I ate to see if I threw it back up. I didn't. I was happy.

Edward came into the livingroom.

"What are you watching?" he asked gawking at the TV.

"_Son's of Anarchy_." I replied. He gave me a look. "Did you evee realize I have a SOA t-shirt and a sweatshirt?"

"Yes." he said. I was just getting back to the show when a wave of nausea passed through me.

"Excuse me." I said covering my mouth. I rushed to the bathroom, I threw up and dry heaved. Same old thing. I felt a really bad pain in my stomach. It kinda felt like normal cramps. I also discovered I was bleeding more than I thought I was. The blood soaked through my underwear and spread to my pants. I started freaking out. A little spotting was ok... I think... But bleeding like this is bad. One thing popped into my head.

_Misscarriage _

_Oh God please don't take away my baby!_

"Bella?" Edward came and knocked on my door. "You okay love?"

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered. I felt another pain and tried not to scream.

_Oh God this hurts so much. Why do you let me hurt?_

"I am coming in."

"NO!" I screamed. "Please don't." my voice softened into a whisper. I had no idea.

I was on the verge of crying, almost hypervenalating.

"Bella I am coming in naked or not." Edward barged through the door, sympathy making its way into his eyes when he saw me in this vulnerable stage.

"Love," Edward asked softly looking at me. I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't.

"Take deep breaths love." he instructed. I couldn't. I started hypervenalating.

"Shh... calm deep breaths... deep breaths... shh." he tried calming me by rubbing my back. "What's wrong?" I couldn't compose myself enough to talk. Edward looked down.

"Oh my god."

"My tummy hurts." I whispered. "The babys hurting."

"It's okay Bella."

"I-I'm having a misscarriage." I whispered. I placed a hand on my hardly visible bump. "Stay strong for mommy baby. Mommy loves you so much."

_Please God don't take my baby away._

_Stay Strong_


	10. Miscarriage?

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Hey yous! I loved all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm just happy that I have a story I love writing and some people love reading... If you want me to take a look at your story I would be more than happy too :) Just PM me... I'm running out of stories to read! Here's the new chapter :))) Enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga_

_**Summary: Bella Swan has a dark past. Her parents died and now she is living on the streets. She stops to rest at a tree near the Cullens' house. But Bella ends up passsing out. Carlisle and Edward soon find her and they take her back to the house where Carlisle treats her. Bella and Edward start to become close and Bella finds comfort in him. He soon learns about her haunting past and helps her face all the mistakes she's made along the way.**_

"Edward." I whispered. The pain was so intese. It felt like knives twisting in the lower part of my stomach. "Baby."

"I know Bella. Everything is going to be ok." he whispered and kissed the top of my forehead. "I promise."

"God it hurts to much." I whimpered. I was never one to admitt that I was in a lot of pain but this was killer.

"Shhh Bella." he said and stroked my cheek.

"Edward what's going on- Oh my God!" Emmett's eyes widend as he walked into the bathroom. I could feel the blood pooling under me.

"Emmett go get Carlisle." Edward gritted through his teeth.

"Emmett." I whimpered his name this time.

"I will be right back Bells. I promise." Emmett said as he sprinted out of the bathroom.

"I don't want my baby to die." I whispered and dug my head deeper into Edward's chest.

"You and your baby are going to be ok Bella. I promise." Edward kissed the top of my head again.

Emmett returned with Carlisle moments later. Both of their eyes were screaming with sympathy. Carlisle had a fearful look on his face.

"Bella," Carlisle said quietly, fear evident in his voice.

"Carlisle." I said quietly looking down at myself. All the blood was scaring me as the time went on and nothing was being done. I started crying even more. "My baby's dying." I whispered.

"Bella you're going to be ok." Carlisle said crouching down to my level. "The baby's going to be just fine. I promise." I could barely supress a smile.

"Get her upstairs." he said to Edward. Edward picked me up bridal style ignoring all the blood. He took me up to the study and gently laid me down on the exam table.

"I'm so scared." I said.

"I know love. But things are going to be ok."

"Bella." Carlisle said sympathetically, coming into the room. "I'm just going to do an ultrasound." he said looking at me and speaking like I was a six year old.

"Okay." I said. Gosh, I was so tired and the pain was so intense.

"Can you lift up your shirt?" Again he asked like I was a six year old. I nodded weakly. I lifted my shirt up exposing my mostly still flat stomach. "This will be cold." he warned. "I know right now you want something warm on your tummy to help with the pain." The gel was cold but right now I did not care. The screen was a little blurry. I couldn't read it but I'm not the ultrasound tech.

"Carlisle." I moaned in pain.

"Bella you had a miscarriage." Carlisle said slowly. My eyes filled up with tears of pain and sorrow. "It was complete which means we do not have to do a D&C which is great because you see that there?" he asked pointing to something super tiny on the screen. I had to squint to see it at first but then I saw it.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"That is a baby."

"What?"

"You were carrying twins."

"So I just miscarried one?"

"Yes it is normal so don't worry." he smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I said and smiled and looked at Edward. I just remembered what happened. I lost my baby.

"Morning sickness is worse with multiples." he went on saying. I really didn't want to hear anything. My baby just died in my tummy. How could I not mourn? Carlisle went on but I decided I can't really handle multiples... I'm back to single.

"Can I take a bath?"

"I would advise you not to." Carlisle had a serious look on his face. "In two weeks you can. I would rather you take a shower to clean yourself. Or sponge bath," I cringed.

"Please?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "I feel so gross and sticky and I need to get my mind off things."

"Fine." he said and sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I want Edward to carry you up there. Bed rest for the next two weeks."

"Bed rest? As in resting in bed?" They both chuckled.

"Yes I belive that is the definition of bed rest."

"Ugh. Seriously? Two weeks?"

"Wanna make it three?"

"No sir."

"I'll get Alice to help clean you up."Carlisle said. Alice was up in the study in an instant.

"Of course." she said. Edward picks me up bridal style and places me on the edge of the bathtub. "Yell if you need anything. Anything at all." I nodded.

"Everything ok Bella?" Alice asked getting some was clothes wet.

"Uhm I guess." I said and dangled my legs.

"You feeling ok?"

"Besides the fact that I lost on of my babies and kept the other one." I paused. "I think I'm ok."

"I'm so sorry Bella." Alice began to start cleaning my legs. She let me to the rest. She ran me a nice luke-warm bath and put in some Lavender bubble bath and lavander bath salt. I smiled when I finally got in and situated in the bath tub.

"Can you get Edward?"

"Everything ok?"

"I just want to talk to him."

"Of course." Edward came in moments later. He sat down right on the ledge of the bathtub right by my head.

"Feeling better love?"

"Besides the facr that I lost one baby and the other survived... yeah." I paused. "I'm ok."

"I'm really sorry love." he said and stroked my hair.

"Why did my baby die?"

"I really don't know love."

"My baby was so tiny. He was so small. I bet he was scared." I said putting my hands on my belly.

"I know sweetie."

"Why didn't he get a chance to live?" Edward just looked at me sympathetically. "Why did I miscarry and keep the other one.? My baby didn't deserve to die."

"Sometimes there are simple answers to life's biggest questions."

"I killed my baby." I whispered. "I killed a human being." I said louder.

"No Bella. You didn't kill anything."

"NO!" I kinda shouted at Edward. "How can you love a killer?"

"Bella look at me." I turned away. "Look at me Bella." he said a little louder. No. "Bella please look at me." I turned my head with tears in my eyes. "You are not a killer. You hear me? This baby died a natural way. You are not the one to blame. I would love you even if you killed a thousand people."

"I want my baby back." I sobbed.

"I know love."

"Please take my pain away." I whimpered. He looked at me with sympathy. "It hurts." I looked at him with my brown eyes. We locked eyes.

"I love you Bella." he kissed my head.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered and slowly pushed myself down deeper into the bath water. All my emotions, pain, anger, sorrow, grief, all disappeared.

_I disappeared._


	11. Rosalie

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Reason I havent updated: Writers Block. Its hard starting a chapter that ends with **__I slowly pushed myselff deeper into the bath water. All my emotions, pain, anger, sorrow, grief all disappeared. I disappeared__**. You don't know if she disappeared emotionally or physically. So I have no idea how this chapter is going to end up. But I am playing my Twilight playlist while writing so maybe it'll help. I am also sorry for Bella being so emotional. I do know she is still having another baby but she lost a baby. A tiny human. I would be so depressed. I promise things will lighten up soon!**_

_**And I have been writing a lot more in **__Healing Takes a Lifetime __**because I can easily convert it from fanfic to real story... With **__Haunting Pasts__** not so much.**_

_**Who else is in love with the **__Breaking Dawn pt 1 __**soundtrack? **_

_**GUESS WHO JUST BECAME **__**OVERLY**__** OBSESSED WITH TWILIGHT? I DID! **_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga_

"Bella." I heard Edward yell. I felt two strong arms pull me up out of the water. I closed my eyes not wanting to come in contact with Edward's golden eyes. "Oh my god Bella." Edward said again wrapping a towel around my naked body. Edward saw me naked! I really didn't care at the moment. I felt Edward moving. I knew the minute I opened my eyes he would start questioning me. I felt my body come in contact with the a blanket. Edward must have moved me up to the spare room where I was staying. I groaned and tried to move myself.

"Rest love." Is all that Edward said. He kissed the top of my forehead and I heard him walk out of the room. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off into much needed sleep.

x

I woke up three hours later to an empty room. I decided to walk down there not considering Carlisle's wishes for me to be on bed rest. I wrapped the duvet around my body and slipped on my favorite pair of slippers my aunt made me for my birthday when I was 11. I took slow, small steps and walked out of my room and into the long hallway. I shuffled down the hallway and to the top of the staircase.

"Guess who's up." Alice said.

"And guess who's not in bed." Carlisle said. I blushed. Edward raced up to the top of the staircase. He held my hand and slolwy guided me down the stairs. Once we got to the bottom I had enough. I was not a baby. I could take care of myself. I was not disabled. Okay well before I was pregnant I was inept but now I am more cautious.

"Thanks." I gritted through my teeth, not wanting to sound harsh. But I think it came out that way.

"Bella let me carry you to the couch." he offered. I declined.

"No thanks I'm not immobile. I can walk there myself." I said a little angrily.

"Bella please you are suppose to be on bed rest." he said and gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I warned.

"Bella," he said not removing his shoulder.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted. Edward tried to get me to calm down and touched me again. "DON'T TOUCH ME." I said swatting his hand. "DON'T TOUCH ME. EDWARD DON'T TOUCH ME." I said this time crying. My emotions were all over the place.

"Here Bella." Emmett said walking over to me and picking me up in his strong embrace. I cuddled up next to him. I looked at Edward who looked a little hurt. "Don't worry Edward." he said quietly. "Come on Bella let's get you over to the couch." Emmett said and placed me on the couch.

"Hey guys why don't you go find something to keep you busy. I think Bella would like to be alone." Esme said gently.

"But why does she have to be out here? She has a room upstairs made for her." Rosalie said sounding angry.

"Rose." Esme said sternly. Emmett stayed by my side and everyone else walked out of the room. Well everyone but Rose. She stomped out of the room. Emmett looked at me concerned.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked softly.

"No." I said.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm not hungry or thirsty."

"Bella you need to eat something to keep your strength up." Esme said.

"Yeah you want to be like me." Emmett said felxing his muscles. I smiled.

"Thanks but I'm not really that hungry."

"Why don't I go make you something and we can save it for later when you are hungry." Esme suggested. I nodded.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm just an emotional mess."

"You're hormones are going into overdrive. Your pregnant." he smiled. "You have excuses."

"My baby died." I stated. "My baby died and I am still carrying." I said trying to comphrehend what was going on.

"Yes Bella." Emmett said. "You miscarried."

"Why did I miscarry?" I asked to no one in particular. But I knew Carlisle would be the one to answer.

"Something may have been wrong with the fetus. Or maybe the fetus wasn't compatable with your body. You have been under a lot of stress lately." he said. I cringed at the word _fetus_.

"It's a baby." I said quietly holding my stoamch.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a baby not a fetus." I said a little louder. "My baby had fingers and toes and a heart, and a developing brain. It's not a fetus."

"I'm sorry Bella." he said.

"Can I have some space. I could really use it."

"Of course." Esme, Emmett and Carlisle left the room. I stared at my stomach.

**An Hour Later...**

"Bella." I heard Edwards voice. I closed my eyes. "Bella talk to me."

"I have nothing to say."

"This isn't healthy for the fetus." Edward said.

"It's a baby Edward not a _fetus_." I said and turned rolled over onto my back.

"Bella we need to talk love."

"Edward just go away."

"Bella-"

"Just go away." I heard Edward sigh and he walked away. I heard footsteps coming down the stair case.

"I really don't want company." I said in a stressed voice.

"Well too bad."

_Rosalie._

I rolled back over and sat up. I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch next to me.

"Hey." she said casually.

"Hi..." I said trailing off.

"I don't...I don't hate you." she said.

"What?"

"Bella I envy you." she said with sad eyes.

"Why would you envy me? I mean your life must have been perfect. I was raped and abandoned."

"Who said my life was perfect?" she asked. "Bella I was raped too." she whispered.

"What?" I asked. Rosalie started telling her backstory about her husband Royce and how he was in a drunk rage and beat and raped her. And how Carlisle found her and changed her. Too me it was emotional. But right now I'm pregnant. Everything is emotional.

"Oh my god Rosalie." I said. "I had no idea."

"That's ok." she said.

"But still why do you envy me?"

"I never wanted to become a vampire. I never wanted to become a vampire. I had my whole life ahead of me. Me and Royce were suppose to grow old together, have a family and heck maybe even travel." she smiled. "Point is you are still living and I'm dead. I don't have a heartbeat. And you really should be happy you get to at least have a baby. I mean having a baby was my dream. I always wanted a little baby. I wanted someone to call me _Mommy_ and rely on me for things." Rosalie admitted. "I don't hate you Bella." she smiled. I smiled too. I never knew I was hurting Rosalie so much.

"And Bella." Rosalie said before getting up and leaving.

"What?"

"I do love you like a sister. And I do want to be there and take care of you and the baby if that's all right." she said.

"Yes of course Rose. Of course." I smiled.

"Thank you Bella." Rosalie said and hugged me. The girl I once reffered to as Satan had hugged me and fianlly admitted that she loved me. I finally felt my heart begin to heal. One step at a time.

_**Sorry if it was short. Next one should be up soon I promise! But you guys need to tell me what you want to happen next**_

_Emmett tries to cheer up Bella while she's one bedrest_

**or**

_Bella runs into somebody. _

_**Please review! I appriciate it!**_


	12. Baby Daddy Jacob?

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Okay so I haven't updated in a while. I'm really sorry. But I'm going to try my best to upload once every week, or at least try to. And I'm sorry if you guys think this story is just dragging on and on but there will be more action and drama coming up I promise. And I want to clear some things up.**_

_**Thank you to **_PinkLady34 _**for poiting out some things. I really appriciate it! I know Bella was found in the woods with nothing but the clothes she was wearing plus her phone and iPod. Forgot to mention that. Bad author :(. I said she put on her favorite slippers. My mistake. And yeah that does not make any sense. Another problem was some people had was **_Emmett over Edward_**. To me Emmett is just a big cuddly bear with a big mouth. And I know if I was hurting I would love him. Or maybe that's just cause I love Emmett a lot. But Bella is going to end up with Edward of course! But her and Emmett are bonding :) And like in Breaking Dawn Rosalie is going to be helping and supporting Bella. **_

_**So like my other chapter I have no idea where this is going. So this is just another filler chapter for what's more to come. So sorry if it's a horrible chapter. I hope you guys keep reading**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga _

**Bella is 14 weeks pregnant. She was found at the end of May. She is due in January. Also she will not be attending school until after summer. Just realized that. So sorry for any confusion.**

Two words.

Bed. Rest.

I had to rest in bed. For two weeks! I mean how is that possible? I really don't like burdening the Cullen's with taking care of me. They have been nothing but supportive through my whole journey so far. I've been pushing Edward away for some reason. I mean I don't mean to hurt him I just do. I have been leaning closer to Emmett. He's my big teddy bear who can make me feel better at any given moment. So can Jasper. Rosalie has been nothing but supportive after we've put aside out differences. Rosalie finally is feeling more like a sister to me.

A couple days have gone by since my miscarriage. I was still of course on bed rest and all of the Cullen's kept a watchful eye on me especially Edward. I mainly stayed close to Emmett. He comforted me and made me feel better.

I was sitting on the couch in the livingroom, Rosalie played my favorite movie on the TV for me. I stayed curled up in all my blankets.

"Hey." Edward said coming over to me. I stayed lying down. He sat down on the floor next to me and stroked my hair.

"Hi." I said and smiled weakly.

"You feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Good." he said and he smiled. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"You're pushing me away."

"I know I am extremely sorry. I don't mean to push you away."

"I know. You can't control your emotions right now." he said softly. I yawned and nodded. "Are you tired love?"

"A little bit."

"Go to sleep darling."

"No. I want to be with you." I said. He stopped stroking my hair and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Rest love I'm not going any where."

"I love you." I said and slowly driffted into sleep.

"I love you too." he said softly and I felt him kiss my forehead.

I woke up a couple hours later to Edward still sitting in the same posistion right by the couch.

"Did you watch me sleep?" I asked sitting up and wrapping the blanket around my cold body.

"Yes." he admitted. I just smiled.

"You goof."

"I'm sorry but you just look... so..." he trailed off looking for the right word. "Beautiful."

"Well thank you I appriciate it." I said and locked eyes with him. I noticed his eyes were a different color. Instead of being a golden color they were black. I blinked and looked away.

"Sorry." I said quickly.

"For what?" he asked stroking my arm.

"I... your eyes... they're a different color."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. They're black."

"I need to hunt." he said. "That's all."

"Go hunt right now Edward." I said. I wanted to command him but I didn't want him to think I was controlling or demanding.

"I'm fine."

"Edward." I said annoyed. My hormones started kicking in as well as my maternal side. "I do not want you harming my baby. I am incubating a tiny human. And that tiny human does have blood circulating as well as me. I cannot have you harming my baby. I already lost one. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Ok Love. For you." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"But you'll be alone with Emmett. Alice dragged Rose shopping, Esme's at a confrence, Carlisle's at work and I think I'll ask Jasper to go hunting with me."

"It's ok. I think I can manage Emmett."

"Have any problems call me and I will be right there."

"Okay. Now get going." I laughed. Emmett was upstairs playing some video games. I couldn't get up off this couch so I decided to yell for him.

"EMMETT!" I shouted.

"WHAT?" he shouted back.

"I AM BORED!"

"ENTERTAIN YOURSELF?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"HAVE EDDIE BOY DO SOMETHING FOR YOU."

"HE LEFT. YOU HAVE TO ENTERTAIN ME."

"WHY DON'T YOU COME UP HERE AND WE CAN PLAY."

"OH YEAH, WAIT, I'M ON BEDREST! I CAN'T MOVE."

"SUCKS FOR YOU."

"EMMETT McCARTHY CULLEN!"

"FINE BE DONW THERE SOON." He shouted. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Emmett came tumbling down the stairs a couple minutes later.

"So everyone seriously left?"

"Yes. So I have to babysit you. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to." he grinned. "So what do you want to do?"

"Hmm... Well you can't walk."

"I can but Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie would be mad if I did."

"Hey well I bend rules." he smirked.

"I want some sweets."

"Well we normally don't keep a lot of human food in stock."

"I want some brownies... Oh and some muffins! Maybe some cupcakes! Oh and my favorite Cinnimon strussel!" All of those sounded so good right now.

"Well my baby sister." Emmett made his way into the kitchen. He started looking through all the cupboards and through the pantry. "We are all out of stock besides healthy stuff."

"Well I really want something sweet and.. unhealthy."

"Bad Bella." he said playfully.

"So can you haul my ass to the store?"

"Bella bed rest means-"

"I know what bed rest means!"

"Okay. So I guess I'll just uh, carry you then." he said and Emmett hauled my pregnant butt into his jeep and started the engine.

"You know we are so badass for doing this." he said pulling out of the driveway.

"Shhh." I put my finger to my lips. "Don't tell anyone." About ten minutes later Emmett parked the jeep into a parking place at the local store.

"Okay so I'll just get a boat load of sweet stuff and you and Esme can make them when she get's back. Cause I for one am not a baker."

"I wouldn't trust you with an oven, or a knife, or a spoon... Why can't you be trusted?" I asked.

"One time okay, it was one time." he shouted. I giggled.

"Just go." Emmett walked into the store and started doing a little shopping. God I hope he remembers the frosting. I waited in the car for Emmett. It seemed like an eternity. I saw somebody walk out of the store. It wasn't Emmett it was...

"Hey Bella." I literally jumped out of my seat. I rolled the window down. Oh My God!

"H-Hi J-Jake." I stuttered.

"Wow it's been a long time since I have seen you." he said and smiled. "God you are so beautiful."

"Thanks." I choked out.

"So how have you been." Pregnant.

"Okay... You?"

"Good. So are you seeing anybody?" Hurry up Emmett. Emmett came running back to the jeep with a couple bags in his hands.

"Step away from the Jeep." he growled.

"Sorry." Jake put his hands up and took a couple steps back from the jeep. "Didn't know I committed a crime."

"I want to go home." I whimpered.

"I know Bells. We're on our way home." Emmett soothed.

"Yo Bella we should so catch up some time." he yelled as Emmett sped away.

My heart was pouding. I took a couple deep breathes trying to compose myself.

"Who was that Bella?" Emmett asked looking away from the road. His eyes on me. He glanced from the road to me. I took another deep breath and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Who was it Bella?"

"Jacob."

"Baby daddy Jacob?" he asked. I nodded and bit my lip as a tear ran down my cheek.


	13. A Day With Emmett

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Have you guys heard about Kristen Stewart and **__ Snow White and the Huntsman __**director, Rupert Sanders? I know it's not my palce to tell but I was wondering if anyone else knew about this. I have been staying updated and am really really heartbroken. I feel really bad for Rob **__and __**for Kristen. Like I said it's not my palce to tell or anything. I have just been getting my updates from **_Clevertv _**from **_Youtube. _**If anyone wants to chat or talk or whatever, don't be afraid to PM me. Also PM me with stories I should check out :)**_

_**Hope everything gets better for Robsten. So sorry to see them split!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga _

My heart was pounding. I tried to get my breathing controlled. Emmett kept telling me to breath but I couldn't. There were tears streaming down my face. "We're almost home." Emmett said taking his eyes off the road to look at me for a quick second. I nodded. A few minutes later we pulled into the long Cullen driveway. Emmett helped me out of the jeep. He helped me inside and I lied down on the couch.

"Bells, I have Edward on the phone." Emmett said and gave me his iPhone.

"Edward." I whimpered.

"Bella what's wrong love?" I didn't answer. "What's wrong Bella."

"I need you."

"I know love. I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll be there in an hour or two, I'm just finishing up some hunting."

"Hurry home." I whispered.

"Of course love." I gave Emmett back his phone. He ended the call.

"Want to do something Bell?" he asked. "Want something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't do this to me Bella. Why don't we make some stuff I got at the store."

"Ok." I said and smiled. Emmett didn't take any chances and carried me over to the counter. He placed me on the counter and he got out the mixes he bought at the store.

"Cupcakes or brownies?"

"Cupcakes!" I smiled.

"Alright, some cupcakes for the lady and then some brownies for the gentleman."

"Who ever said you were a gentleman?"

"Okay I try my best. Let me have some glory."

"Alright, so what do we need?" I asked looking at the directions on the back of the box. Thank God for directions. Hopefully Emmett reads the directions for when he cooks... You know men and directions...

"Okay so first we preheat the oven-" I hopped of the counter.

"For some reason I don't trust you and ovens.." I said and preheated the oven myself. I lifted myself back onto the counter and started supervising Emmett.

"Okay so first we pour the mix into a fairly large bowl." he said and opened up the mix but the mix ended up going all over the counter.

"Your picking that up." I giggled. He mocked me while getting the mix back into the bow.

"Didn't know it went like that." he said and scratched his neck. "What's next?"

"Uhm... we need vegetable oil and eggs and water." I said staring at the back of the box.

"Okay so I got this." he said and started mesauring the oil and water and then pouring that into the bowl. He got an egg out but tripped and it landed on the floor.

"Nice job Emmett.. I'm not cleaning that up either."

"Oh shut up. Be happy you don't have to do anything."

"Get pregnant and then you won't have to do anything."

"Oh yeah like I'm going to let a baby ruin this gorgeous body." he said lifting up his shirt to reveal his amazing six pack.

"What about me?"

"Your... Your gorgeous too... People are beautiful in their own way."

"Thanks." I started stirring up the mix. Emmett got the muffin pan out but he didn't get it out without making a loud noise. "Do not make my headache worse." I said rubbing my temples.

"Sorry. I'll be more quiet."

"I appricate that." Emmett filled the cups and then he put the tray in the oven. He moved me back to the livingroom and we started watching Teen Mom.

"So is that going to like be you in year?" I smaked Emmett with a pillow.

"Shut up."

"I'm just asking. I mean is there going to be a triangle between you, Edward and baby daddy Jacob?"

"I hope not, I mean, Jake can be in this baby's life but I can't let it tear me and Edward apart and I can't have Edward think I'm cheating on him."

"What do you think of Bently for a boys name?" I just looked at him. "I think it's cute."

"When the time comes I'll think of a name."

"But it can't be one of those weird celebrity names."

"Oh my goodness I would feel so sorry for that child."

"You should name your kid Tullulah."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah it's a pretty girly name."

"I don't want girly I want boyish names for girls."

"What about Randy?"

"I will talk names over with Edward."

"Jakes not going to be involved with naming his child?"

"I am naming my child whatever the hell I want too!" I shouted. "And last time I checked Jacob wasn't carrying this baby."

"Sorry."

"Thanks." Emmett and I went on to have random and pointless conversations, sometimes paying attention to what Teen Mom has to offer.

"Now I know where to go if I have questions about sex ed." Emmett said. I laughed. I sniffed the air. Smoke.

"Did we have anything in the oven?" I asked sniffing the air.

"Aren't you the one who was suppose to remember?"

"I'm pregnant! I don't remember stuff!"

"Oh God." Emmett said and jumped up and ran into the kitchen and to the oven. He saw smoke creeping out from the oven.

"GET IT OUT!" I yelled.

"Yes! Right." he said and started getting the pan out of the oven. He cursed the whole time he was doing it.

"PUT IT OUT!"

"You pregnant women are demanding." he said and put the small fire out. I sighed in relief and he turned the oven off.

"So glad thats over with."

"Me too." Emmett agreed. I looked at the cupcakes. "Aren't cupcakes suppose to be happy?"

"Those aren't happy cupcakes."

"They got owies." Just then Edward ran into the room pulling me into his embrace.

"God Bella you scared me." he said and kissed my cheek.

"I'm ok. Emmett's ok. But the cupcakes are not ok."

"I'm so glad your ok." he said and hugged me like he wasn't planning on letting me go any time soon. "What happened?"

"The cupcakes had a little accident."

"Aww poor cupcakes." Jasper said.

"I know right." Emmett agreed and threw the rag into the sink.

"Why don't we go up to my room Bella." Edward said and picked me up bridal style. He walked me up to his room and set me on the bed.

"So what happened today?"

"Me and Emmett burnt the cupcakes."

"Before that." I lied down and Edward lied right next to me stroking my hair. "You can tell me anything love."

"Jake." I whispered.

"What about Jake?"

"Jake-J-Jacob the guy who-who r-raped me." I stuttered.

"Your safe Bella." Edward whispered into my ear and pulled me close. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Promise?" I asked looking up at him and into this now golden eyes.

"I promsie."


	14. Houses and Heartbeats

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Okay so I finally got a new chapter for you guys. I decided to hurry up and uplaod this chapter tonight, cause tonight is when Robert Pattinson gives his first interview after the whole scandal. So I'm excited to watch it. But I am sad to say that **__Haunting Pasts __**is slowly coming to an end. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but it will be ending soon. But after I end this I have a new story coming out, **__Cowboy Boots and Stilettos__** which is unfortanately a JasperxAlice story. It just seemed more true to my original plot. And if you haven't please check out my new story, **__House Rules__**. So please Review! Enjoy :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga_

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward asked coming over to sit with me on the couch. I scooted over and made room for him. I had my new laptop, that Alice bought for me, on my lap. Edward looked at me and then at the screen.

"What are you looking at?"

"Houses." I told him casually. I knew this was going to come up eventually. I wanted to get a house and a job as soon as I possibly could. I feel like I am being a burden to the Cullen's with my presence, but they tell me otherwise.

"Why?" Edward looked at me with a confused look.

"Because I feel like I'm being a burden to you and to the rest of your family." I said scrolling down the page. Edward shut my laptop and picked it up and palced it on the coffee table. "What'd you do that for?" I asked getting angry.

"You don't need to find a hosuse Bella. This is your home now."

"I don't want this as my home!"

"Why not?"

"You guys give me everything. I can't give you anything in return."

"You give us love." Edward offered. If I could I would growl at him.

"Edward I mean it. The minute I find a hosue I'm moving out."

"Bella your just now getting off bed rest. Please don't spoilt it."

"I'm not I'm just house hunting."

"Please promsie me you won't stress about any of this."

"I promise Edward." I said getting up off my feet. I walked into the kitcehn and went straight to the fridge. I opened it and grabbed some strawberries and whip cream. I pit some strawberries in a bowl and put a whole lot of whip cream on top.

"You and your human cravings." Emmett said walking past the kitchen.

"Emmett I will hit you."

"I didn't mean to make the queen bee angry."

"Keep walking." I said and walked back to the livingroom. I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. There was nothing good on TV.

"Bella my love." Edward said coming into the room. I just kept shoving strawberries down my throat. I looked at him.

"Hmmmm?"

"Carlisle want's to check the baby. And if everythings okay with the baby you will be taken off bedrest."

Best news I have ever heard! I nearly chocked on my strawberries.

"Seriously?" I asked after I swallowed all my strawberries.'

"Seriously." Edward said with a smile on his face.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see Carlisle!" I said and reached out like a baby, so Edward can pick me up.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't go anywhere. Private Practice is coming on." I gasped. I love that show. So of course I waited until Private Practice was over to go see Carlisle.

Edward knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." Carlisle said. We entered his study, Carlisel was sitting behind his desk looking through some old medical journals. I couldn't help but smile and Carlisle took notice.

"So Edward must have told you about getting off of bedrest." he said leaning up against his desk, crossing his arms.

"Yes." I nodded my head vigorously. "I am sick of bedrest."

"You will be back on your feet in no time." he said. "Now come on let's look at the baby shall we?" Edward helped me up onto the exam table. I was so happy we could do everything from the comfort of _our _home.

Well see this is the problem. It's not _our _home, it's the Cullen's. I want a place I can call my _own _home.

"So let's get started shall we?" Edward took my hand and Carlisle pulled up a stool and sat right in between my legs. "Okay Bella, I just want to give you a quick exam. It may be uncomfortable but I want you to be as relaxed as possible." he said. I gripped Edwards hand and closed my eyes tightly. After a couple minutes Carlilse was done and discarded his glvoes. Carlisle brought over the portable ultrasound machine.

"Okay now this may be cold." he warned before putting the blue gel on my stomach. "So here is your baby." he pointed out with his pinky finger. I smiled and gripped Edwards hand harder.

"There's my baby." Usually people would say 'That's _our _baby.' I kind of felt bad for Edward. I mean it's not his baby but he has been talking care of me and this baby from like day one and Jacob has done nothing for me and the baby. Some dad he is.

"Now let's listen to the heartbeat." Carlisle put the doppler on my stomach and my baby's heartbeat echoed through the room. "Perfect heartbeat for a perfect baby."

"My baby is pefect." I whispered. Edward nodded.

"Would you like to find out the sex of your baby?" I looked up at Edward.

"It's up to you my love." he whispered into my ear.

"No I want to wait." Carlisle nodded.

"Well your baby us progressing nicely. The heartbeat is strong. Well Bella you are offically off of bedrest."

"YAY!" I couldn't be more happier. Finally, no more relying on people for help.

"But I would like to take some blood to test it." I sighed.

"No needles."

"Come on Bella do it for the baby." I sighed again.

"Fine." Carlisle brought over the needle and the tubes to fill with my rich blood. Carlisle stuck the needle in my vein and I almsot screamed. After a minute my muscles relaxed.

"So are you like immune to the blood?" I asked. Carlisle laughed.

"No but I can tolerate it a lot more than most vampires."

"Oh." I just said. He got covered my wound with a band aid and then took my blood samples to his counter and then walked back over to us.

"Isn't it nice you have your own personal doctor, your own perseonal body guard, shopper, chef, and civil war expert?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yes."

"And everything can be done in the comfort of your home." I cleared my throat and looked at Edward who did not want to make contact with my eyes.

"About that." I said. Carlisle looked at me.

"What Bella?"

"I found her house hunting on the internet this morning." Edward butted it. I gave him a mean look.

"Why Bella?"

"You guys do so much for me." Oh here comes the darn hormones. Tears started forming in my eyes. "And I give you nothing in return. I'm just some helpless pregnant woman you found in the woods. So you just took me in. I feel like I'm being a burden to you guys. Like I over stayed my welcome."

"Oh Bella." Carlisle soothed me by rubbing my back. Edward and Carlisle shared a look. "We love you. You are not being a burden to our family. We love your company. I know you may want to be independent right now but please let us help you. We want to. We love you."

"Thanks Carlisle." I said and wiped my eyes. We heard something beep. Carlisle looked down.

"I'm needed at the hospital. Now why don't you go lay down or have a nice bath." Edward and I shared a look. "Tell Esme that I will be home in a couple hours. Edward nodded. Edward helped me off the table. I didn't need help walking to the door. I was a free woman!

**Later That Night...**

I plopped down on my bed, exhausted. I yawned and kicked off my slippers. Edward sat dwon next to me, stroking my hair.

"I am not naming my child Tullulah." I yawned. "Or Randy." I said and cuddled up with my pillow.

"Where is this coming from Bella?"

"Emmett." I said fighting to keep my eyes open.

"We'll talk names later. Right now sleep love." I yawned again.

"Yes sir."

_**You guessed right! Baby names are coming up soon. I got some up my sleeve :)**_


	15. Dad Calls That Being in the Shit

**Haunting Pasts**

_**Okay so I really really hope I am not ending this story to quickly. But if I keep carrying on it will be a really long story. So I am trying not to bore you guys. Since 16 is my lucky number, there will be a lot of drama in that chapter. I have no idea which idea to do first and which one to do second. But you guys will not belive how it ends. So stick around for the ending! Oh and I do love **__Grey's Anatomy __**so there may will be a quick reference in this chapter and may be in other chapters. **_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga_

**Bella is 17 1/2 weeks pregnant **

UGH ALICE!

"Come on Bella." Alice pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"No." I felt like I kept repeating myself over and over again, like a broken record.

"Please Bella. One afternoon." she looked at me with her pleading eyes once more.

"Alice are you ever going to give up?" I asked sighing.

"No."

"Fine." I sighed finally giving in.

"Yay!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Go get showered and dressed. We'll leave in an hour and a half." she said and skipped off to Jasper's room. I ran my fingers through my hair, looking distressed.

"You ok love?" Edward just showed up at my side unexpectedly. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think I just agreed to go shopping with your sister." I said thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago.

"Well good luck with... that." he said and kissed my neck.

"Please back me up?" Now I looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

"Sorry love, I'm needed else where."

"You suck." I mummbled into his chest.

"Sorry I suck." he said trying not to laugh.

"It's not your fault. It's Alice's. Alice and her stupid credit cards. She never told me they didn't have a limit. She gives you absolutely no warning before she goes and buys out the whole store."

"I think you've been watching too much Grey's Anatomy." he said and pecked my lips.

"Much to much." I mummbled against his rock hard chest. "Oh god. I need my happily ever after."

"Well my princess," Edward scooped me up in his mascular arms. "I think it's time for you to shower."

"Is everybody implying that I smell?" I asked and giggled. Edward chuckled.

"I just want you to feel fresh."

"I don't even want to start a fight with you." I said and Edward dropped me off in the bathroom. "And for the record I am off of bed rest so the whole carrying me around is not necessary."

"I just want my love to feel like a princess."

"Well unless you want to see this pregnant princess naked I suggest getting out of this bathroom." I said. Edward chuckled and walked out shutting the bathroom door behind him.

I took a very quick shower. I wanted to make sure I had enough time to haul my pregnant butt upstairs. Which shouldn't be hard with me being only sebemteen and a half weeks pregnant. My belly just got a little bit rounder. I know secretly I should be gaining more weight but I'm not.

I hauled myself upstairs and found an outfit on my bed. Alice must have picked it out.

"Ahh." I yelled. Edward was upstairs in an instant.

"What's wrong? What happened? Is the baby ok?" he started asking me a million questions all at once.

"Look at my bed." I said and his gaze shifted over to my bed.

"What?"

"It's an outfit."

"Yeah..."

"That Alice picked out."

"Please try to enjoy yourself today." he said and snaked his arms around my torso.

"I will try."

"And make sure Alice buys you all the expensive stuff." he whispered in my eat. I giggled. We shared a quick kiss before he left, leaving me to get dressed in Alice's _maternity _outfit. I applied very little make up. I really don't make a big deal about it. But Alice says I have to make more statements with my make up. Be more daring and bold than just wear something that looks so natural. I threw my hair into a messy bun and walked downstairs. I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch next to Emmett pouting.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking over to her.

"I have to go shopping with Alice too."

"Ahhh. So I guess we're both pretty screwed."

"Yeah." she said.

"Oh ladies!" Alice called out in her very high pitched voice. Her voice echoed through most of the house.

"Speak up Alice I can't hear you." Emmett said. Alice gave Emmett a glare. Esme came walking in with Alice.

"Everyone ready?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Esme you were dragged into this?" I asked.

"Yes. Alice wants me to help pick things out for the nursery."

"Alice, this is all to much. Seriously. Edward and I were going to go nursery shopping."

"I only want the best for you, besides Esme is an interior designer."

"Seriously?" Esme nodded.

"Well let's go." Alice smiled and walked out. The rest of us followed. We were taking one of the Cullen's old vehicles. One that could seat the four of us and had a lot of trunk space. I sat up front and Alice drove. Esme and Rosalie sat in the back seat. We all had conversations going.

We arrived at a maternity store.

"Alice are you implying that I am fat?" I asked.

"No Bella. When the baby gets bigger your clothes will not fit. You can't stay in those size six jeans forever." I looked down at my jeans.

We spent about an hour to hour and a half in that store. Alice bought me three pairs of jeans, six t-shirts and four dresses. She also bought me a pair of new shoes. The total came to about two hundred and fifty six dollars.

"Alice that is a lot of money for one store." I warned as we walked out.

"Chill Bella. I got credit cards."

"You know I am suprised Esme and Carlisle have not set up an intervention. Take away your cards even."

Alice gasped. "Do not say that."

"Sorry." We got back into the car and we headed off to Old Navy. I wandered around looking at all their different t-shirts. We only looked for like twenty minutes and then checked out. I had bought six over sized t-shirts and a pair of jeans.

After we hit Old Navy we went in to Forever 21. I bought a lot of cute t-shirts, skirts and dresses. Alice bought me seven shirts, three skirts and five dresses. It all amounted to close to three fifty. Our next stop was Babies R Us.

"Oh look at these Bella!" Alice ran over to the first shelf she found. I follwered her. "Baby sunglasses." she said taking a pair off of the shelf and examining it.

"Cute." I said. I looked at a pair.

"Can I get your baby a pair, or two?"

"I don't care." I sighed. Alice got a girly pair and then a boyish pair.

"Okay Esme you will tackle nursery stuff. Rose you will get all the esentials and Bella you are coming with me to check out clothes." Alice said and took my hand.

"Don't forget to check the safty features." I said as Alice pulled me away. I actually smiled once we went to the baby clothes section. For once it felt so real.

"What about this?" Alice held up a cute onsise that said, _Who's your daddy, Manolo or Jimmy?_. I smiled.

"I think that ones cute."

"I thought it was adorable."

"Of course cause you picked it out." We kept searching through all the girl's onsies. We picked out _My other sheos are stilettos, Apple Baleniaga Chanel Dior, Daddy's Baby Girl, Daddy's Little Biker Babe, Sweetheart _and _Mommy's Little Angel_. Alice also got a lot of pajamas and pink and brown frilly dresses. Oh good lord this baby is going to be so spoilt. We walked over to the boys section.

"What do you think of this one?" Alice asked me for like the millionth time. I rolled my eyes and answered.

"I love it."

"Bella you said that the last eight onsies."

"Yeah the last _eight _onsies."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. We settled on; _Momma's Little Bad Boy, Momma's Baby Boy, _and _Heartbreaker_. We also got a couple pairs of pajamas and some shirts and shorts.

We checked out like two hours later. Esme was talking to a store clerk about cribs and changing tables and Rosalie was holding bags filled with, bottles, diapers, monitors, blankets, and bibs. She also bough the baby a few toys. A store clerk was helping Esme carry out a swing and a couple strollers.

"Emmett and Jasper are going to take home the crib, changing table, playpen and car seat home tomrorrow." Esme said shutting the trunk.

"Can we get home please? I am very tired."

"Of course." Alice said. About an hour later we were home. Rosalie, Esme and Alice were unloading everything and hauling it into the house. I walked upstairs and took a nap.

**A while later... **

After I woke up from my nap I found a note right next to me.

_Love, _

_Went out for a little bit. Nobody's home. Please try and take it easy. I will be home later. _

_Love you,_

_xEdward_

I sighed and crumpled up the note and threw it into the trash can. I walked downstairs and turned the TV on. I went into the kitchen and started making myself some pizza for dinner.

A just started the movie _A Warriors Heart _ I got a phone call. It was some unknown number. The caller ID didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Why Hello Bella." the mysterious voice said. "It's a pleasure to talk to you again."

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"It's Jacob. Don't you remember me?" I dropped my piece of pizza. I paused the movie.

"What do you want Jacob?"

"I heard you were pregnant."

"How?"

"I have my sources."

"You are not coming near my baby Jacob."

"It is also my baby."

"You are not carrying this child inside of you for nine months are you?"

"I still have a right to see my child."

"No you don't."

"Bella I want my baby."

"You cannot have my baby Jacob."

"Oh Dear, dear Bella. Haven't you learned not to say no to me?"

"You are not coming for my baby Jacob."

"This isn't over Bella." Jacob said and then hung up. I dropped my phone. I looked back at the Tv. The first thing I heard after I hung up was,

_Dad calls that being in the shit._

Boy am I in trouble.

_**If you love Kellan Lutz and or Ashley Greene or Lacrosse, or a good heartfelt movie on the meaning of being a warrior and a team player, I reccomend **__A Warriors Heart_.


	16. Eyes Open, Heart Beating

**Haunting Pasts**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga_

The phone call from Jake made me all paranoid and panicky. What did he exactly mean? I tried not to think about it. But the more I tried not to think about it, the more I thought about it. I looked at my phone, debating whether or not I should call Edward and talk to him about this. I decided I should do the right thing and call him. I mean if he found out Jake called and left a threatning message, and he had no idea, I would be in so much trouble.

"Pick up, pick up." I whispered into the phone. I heard it ring.

Once

Twice

Three times

Four times

Five times

All I got was his voicemail.

"Hey Edward, it's me Bella. Uhm I was just wondering when you were gonna be home. Give me a call back please. Bye!" I said after the beep. I threw my phone onto the lounger and went to lock every door. I went back to finish my movie. When the movie was over I watched whatever was on TV. There was nothing good on TV at night besides those talk shows. I finally settled down after a couple minutes and found a random show to watch.

I heard a really hard knock at the door.

"Open this door Bella!" the vocie said. I immediately hopped up and ran to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Your favorite person in the world." I walked over to the kitchen and found a knife. I walked back to the door and stood by it, ready to stab Jake in the heart. I heard the door bust down and found Emmett standing there.

"What are you doing with a knife?" he asked and immediately took it out of my hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here." He said putting the knife back in its holder. "Edward would have freaked if he found you with a knife."

"Where's Edward?"

"He's out."

"Out where?"

"Out some place."

"Will he be back soon?"

"I don't know."

"Is he with somebody?"

"I think so."

"A woman?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood for twenty questions." he said staring at the floor. "Why were the doors locked?"

"Paranoid I guess." I said and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Watch a scary movie?"

"Lived a scene from a scary movie."

"Nice!"

"Hey I'm going to bed. Can you ask Edward to come talk to me as soon as he gets home?"

"Sure thing. Sweet dreams."

"Hope Rosalie doesn't kick you out of bed tonight." I said as I walked up the stairs and to my room. I got into bed and closed my eyes. All I saw was Jacob. I couldn't get the conversation out of my head. What did Jacob mean by all that? I laid awake in bed for twenty minutes. I wasn't getting anywhere on my own so I decided to pack up and head to Edwards room. I laid down on the bed. I grabbed his pillow and inhaled his scent. I sighed dreamily and rested my head. Soon everything became a blur and I drifted off into a peacful slumber.

"Bella," I heard a voice call my name. I just groaned and rolled over.

"Oh Bella." the voice called out to me again. I fluttered my eyes and open and found Edward hovering over me.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Emmett said you had a knife in your hand."

"Yeah it's a long story."

"I would liek to hear it." he sad sitting down on the bed. I leaned against my arm and raised my head up.

"Jacob called me." I said plainly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"It was like a scene out of a horror movie. Jacob called me and told me he was going to get me."

"Where is that son of a-"

"Edward don't worry. I'm fine." I said and put a hand on his chest, unable to feel his heart beating. His heart has not beat in over ninety years.

"Bella he's out to get you. I know people like him. He won't stop until he get's what he wants."

"Edward I am going to be ok. My baby is goign to be ok."

"I don't want you going outside or being alone for the next couple of weeks until we know for certain what is going on."

"Okay."

"And please don't stress over this or anything else, ok. I got it."

"Alright."

"Okay I'll be right here. Now just sleep love." I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

**21 Week Pregnant **

Ever since the phone call with Jacob Edward has been very protective of me. He would hardly leave me alone. He hardly hunted. When he did he would only be gone for a couple hours and have someone look after me. I was kind of sick of his overprotectiveness but it grew on me. It was nice to know I was being loved.

Edward and I laid down in his bed. He was stroking my hair and I was drawing lines and circles on his bare chest, poking his abs.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward asked me softly.

"Everything." I answered. I continued drawing on his chest.

"What's really on your mind love?"

"My baby is going to be born in nineteen weeks and we still don't have any names picked out yet." I complained. I didn't want to know the gender of the baby. I decided to keep it a secret until it was born. The nursery was going to be painted and finished as soon as the baby arrived.

"Have any names in mind?"

"I have no idea."

"Then how do you want to go about this situation?"

"Well I thought we could ask everyone to pick out a boy and a girl name, and we'll make a list of all the names we like too and pick from that."

"Sounds like a great idea love."

"Yes now help me up." I said and Edward helped me sit up. My belly has gotton just a tiny bit biger since last time. Edward and Carlisle, and even Rose was giving me a hard time, saying I need to eat more. I only gained about half the weight I should have by now. Edward helped me off the bed and we walked downstairs. Everyone was in the livingroom watching telivision, sitting by their mates.

"Bella has something she would like to say." Edward announced. I took a step foward and took a deep breath.

"We need help with naming my baby so I would like it if you all gave me a girl name and a boy name." A lot of names were thrown in the air. I was bombarded by baby names. Lot's to choose from. The final list is...

Jasper: Brantly Garth and Dallas Marie

Alice: Ava-Sofia and Ryder Zachary

Rosalie: Briar Rose and Bently Jaxon

Emmett: Emmailie and Emmett Jounior

Esme: Lillianna Grace and John David

Carlilse: Charlotte Peyton and Kellan Alexander

I looked at the list and smiled. They had some pretty good name suggestions.

"Guys now I wish I was carrying like four babys." Everyone laughed.

"So what names do you like?" Alice asked.

"Well I love Dallas Marie, Brantly Garth, Ryder Zachary, Briar Rose, Lillanna Grace, and Kellan Alexander." I said. Everyone smiled but Emmett.

"Don't you like my names?"

"They were a little self cetered." Rose said.

"Oh come on their gorgeous names."

"Of course they are."

"Come on wouldn't you guys love an Emmett Jr running around?" Emmett asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted at the same time. I think we hurt Emmett's feelings. I smiled.

That night Edward and I were up in his room discussing names.

"So what are your top girl and boy name?"

"Uhm I really can't decide."

"Well we could have either a little Dallas Marie, Briar Rose, Lillianna Grace, or Ava Sophia running around."

"I mean I love boyish names on a girl, but I do love Ava and Briar."

"Hmmm..." Edward thought. "Boys?"

"I really like Ryder Zachary, Bently Jaxon or Kellan Alexander."

"Out of those I really like Ryder or Kellan."

"What about girls?"

"I like all of them."

"You are not helping."

"Sorry love. We can pick later ok. Right now I think you need to rest."

"Ok."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**24 Weeks Pregnant**

Three weeks later and me I have yet to name my baby. It was alright because I still had about sixteen more weeks until my baby was to be born.

Today Edward and the Cullen's were going on a day long hunting trip. I could tell Edward's eyes were getting a lot darker, and with more blood circulating through my body I couldn't take any chances. His eyes were black as night. I kept telling him over and over again that he needs to hunt but he wouldn't listen to me. But after much convincing he agreed to go with his family hunting. We had a little chat about how if something goes wrong I am suppose to call him right away. Any pain, dial 9-1-1. Just bored, call him and he would race back home. Don't get me wrong I love Edward and his overprotectiveness but sometimes I just needed time to myself.

After the bathtub incident Edward told me sternly, no bathing alone.

"I promise I will be back in a couple of hours." Edward said again. I walked over to the door.

"You have said that a million times." I said nad opened the door for him.

"I mean it Bella. One twinge, one craving, gosh if you even get bored call me"

"I got it Edward." I said and ushered him out the door. He stood outside and I had my hand on the door ready to close it.

"I mean it Bella. If something happens-"

"It won't. I promise." I reassured him.

"I will be back soon, lvoe."

"Goodbye Edward." I said and shut the door in his face. "Oh my goodness gracious." I groaned. I had the whole house to myself. I have no idea what I should do. I heard my tummy ruble.

"Whatcha hungry for sweetie?" I asked looking down at my tummy, rubbing small circles on it. "Are you hungry for some french toast and bacon?" I walked to the kitchen and made myself some french toast and bacon. My grandmother showed me how to make it when I was like twelve. As soon as I pulled apart my bacon I regretted it. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom, my breakfast making a violent appearence.

"I thought we out grew the morning sickness little one." I asked as I flushed the toilet.

I didn't do much the rest of the day. I just did a little cleaning and laundry. Around one I gave my body a rest and took a long nap. I woke up five hours later. It was already six o'clock. Edward should be home in just a couple hours. As soon as it got dark out I put in _A Nightmare on Elm Street _and started watching it. About an hour into the movie I heard a knock on the door. I wonder who that was. I went and opened the door and there stood Jacob with an evil smile across his face.

Oh God.

"Why Hello Bella." he said with a mischevious smile on his face.

"Jacob." I acknowledged.

"It's wonderful to see you sweetheart." he said and then looked down at my stomach. "Is this our baby?"

"It's my baby Jacob."

"Oh I see." he slapped my stomach.

"Stop." I said.

"How do you like this?" he asked and kicked me really hard in the stomach. I felt my baby kick for the first time. I bet my baby was really scared.

"You are scaring my baby Jacob."

"It's my baby too sweetheart. It takes two to tango."

"Just shut up Jake I have had enough of you right now."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." he said walking closer to me with a knife in his hand. "When will you learn I get what I want, when I want it." he said showing me he had a knife in his hand.

"If you come any closer to me I will call the police."

"They aren't going to do anything about it."

"Please don't hurt the baby."

"Silly Bella, I don't want you. I want my baby." As Jacob came closer the baby started kicking more and more. I rubbed my stomach trying to calm the baby down.

"Oh Bella. When will you learn that I get whatever I want, when I want." I finally backed up enough to make a run for it. I used up all my energy and power to make a mad dash up to the main bathroom. I slammed the door shut and slid down the door sobbing uncontrolably. I took out my phone and quickly dialed Edward's number.

"Come on pick up." I whispered into the phone. I heard Edward pick up and answer.

"BELLA!" Jake yelled as he started walking up the stairs. "I know your up there."

"What's going on Bella?" Edward asked into the phone. I didn't asnwer cause I was afraid if I answered, Jake would find out where I was. "Bella talk to me."

Jacob suddenly kicked the door open. He had an evil looking grin on his face.

"I found you Bella." he said coming closer to me, drawing out the knife.

"Please don't hurt me." I whispered.

"Bella, love what is going on?" You could tell by Edwards voice, he was worried.

"Jake don't-Jacob please get away from me-HELP!" I screamed as Jacob stabbed me in the stomach. Jacob continued to kick my stomach and he cut me a couple more times.

"Bella, love I am on my way home now." Edward said. Jacob dropped the knife and ran. "I need you to keep your eyes open."

"It hurts Edward."

"I know love but you need to keep your heart beating for me, ok?"

"Oh god it hurts Edward."

"Sweetheart I will be there in a couple minutes. Keep your eyes open and heart beating."

"Eyes open, heart beating." I repeated over and over again. I could no longer feel my baby kicking me. I got scared.

"You need to stay strong for mommy, baby." I whispered to my stomach.

"I am going to stay on the phone with you until I arrive." I heard Rosalie in the background and then soon Edward handed the phone off to somebody.

"Rose," I whimpered.

"I'm right here Bella." she said soothingly.

"The babies-"

"Will be fine, keep telling yourself that."

"Rose-"

"I'm going to be _your person _Bella. I'm _your person _right now. I will be here the whole time ok."

"Rose it hurts... Oh god it hurts so bad." I moaned from the pain.

"Bella I know it hurts. I know you want to cry but you need to be strong for the baby, ok. You need to keep it together anways." Rosalie encouraged.

"Keep it together anyways." I repeated. I repeated that over and over again. Everytime I said that I started crying even more.

"Bella you need to calm down ok. Take slow deep breaths. In and out. Nice and slow. Shhh."

"Rose I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can. You can and you will."

"Rosalie I don't think-" I arched my back in pain and then cried out.

"Listen to me Bella. Just keep fighting the pain. I know it hurts but you need to fight. You need to stay strong. You need to keep your eyes open and keep your heart beating."

"Eyes open, heart beating." I repeated over and over again.

"You need to keep it together anyways." she said softly.

"Eyes open heart beating." I repeated again, over and over. The darkness was inticing. Was this the way to end it all? Stop the suffering?

Would Edward forgive me for not putting up a fight?


	17. Maybe Things Aren't Ok

**Haunting Pasts **

**So sorry for the God-Awful chapter. I tried to write this the best I could. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga_

_Eyes Open_

_Heart Beating_

The darkness was so enticing. I didn't know if I had the strength to make it through. I tried focusing on keeping my eyes open. But most importantly I tried to keep my heart beating. Each beat was slower than the last, weaker than the last. My heart was slowly giving up, to tired to keep beating.

"I love you," I whispered as I wrapped my hands around my stomach. The darkness seemed very inviting. "Forgive me Edward." I whispered into the darkness.

x

I stopped fighting. The darkness won. I know was completely at peace. I was in heaven.

"Bella," I heard a voice whisper my name. Was it an angel? "Bella," I heard the voice again. It was male. Was it God? Jesus? Have I finally been saved? "Bella, love please wake up." the voice pleaded. I finally recognized the voice.

Edward!

"Bella keep fighting for me love." I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength to. "Please wake up love." he kissed my hand gently. I finally used up all my engery, all my will power, to open my eyes.

When I opened my eyes everything seemed hazy. But I could distinctly make out Edward. I blinked a couple times, my vision clearing up.

"Edward." I croaked out. My throat was very dry and scratchy.

"Bella love your ok." Edward smiled as he went and kissed my forehead.

"Water." I managed.

"Of course." he said and got up and poured me a glass of water. I threw my head back and looked around the room.

I recognized the room as Carlisle's study.

"Here you go love." Edward said handing me a small plastic cup filled with water. I sipped it through the straw provided. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he took the cup away from me and set it down on the table beside my bed.

"Ok." I rasped. "How's the baby?"

"It's ok. Carlisle did an ultrasound. Everything looks ok _for now_." he said.

_For now_

x

"Welcome back Bella." Carlilse said as he entered his study. I was still in bed, wrapped in blankets.

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" he had a look of concern on his face. He stood up right next to me.

"I'm ok. Tired and sore. But ok."

"That's to be expected."

"Edward said you did an ultrasound." I said quickly, waiting or his professional opinion on things.

"Bella," he said looking at me with a sad face.

"NO! Don't say it!" I said tears streaming down my face. I knew what he was going to say. My baby's dead. My arms immediately went to my stomach, wrapping my arms protectively around it.

"Bella your baby is ok." he reassured me but I never let go of my stoamach.

"Are you sure?"

"Bella there was a lot of blood." he said sadly.

"So I miscarried again?"

"No. Your stomach was bleeding from where Jacob stabbed you. You had very little vaginal bleeding."

"Is my baby ok or not?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Bella you are at risk for delivering prematurely."

"What?" I asked. "No I can't! I can't! My baby has to be healthy. He can't be premature. He can't die." I started freaking out and that lead to hypervenalating.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Carlisle said embracing me. "Calm down sweetheart. Shhh."

"My baby is going to die." I whispered.

"No Bella you and your baby are going to be ok."

"How can I stop myself from delivering my baby prematurely?"

"Well right now I want you on bedrest. And that is a strict order. And I need to know if you have any vaginal bleeding." I blushed. "Bella I promise I will do everything I can to stop your baby from being born prematurely."

"Can you, Can you please send Edward in?" I asked through sobs.

"Of course sweetheart." he said and got up from his spot and walked to the door. He gave me one last, sad look before he left the room to go get Edward.

Tears streamed down my face, staining my cheeks. Edward came in, wrapping me in his protective embrace.

"Bella." he whispered and moved the hair out of my neck. "Bella." he whispered again and then kissed my neck. "Bella love are you alright?"

"No Edward I am not alright." I said pushing him back looking at his sad expression. "I almost died. I almost lost my baby. I could lose my baby. I am scared. I am traumatized. So no I am not alright."

He slowly backed away. His eyes turned. They were black as night. I saw the hunger in his eyes. I looked down at looked at my hand when it came back up.

Blood.

I looked at Edward. He showed restraint but I saw that it was getting really difficult for him.

"No Edward." I whispered. Edward lunged at me and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Carlisle Rosalie and Esme came rushing into Carlisle's study. Esme and Carlisle restrained Edward and Rose stepped infront of me blocking him so he couldn't attack me. Esme called for Emmett.

"Get him out of here right now he can't be here." Carlilse said to Emmett. Emmett nodded and dragged Edward out. Edward looked at me shocked and horrified.

"Oh god! I am so sorry Bella." he tried apologizing.

"Get out." I cried.

"But Bella."

"Get out right now!"

"Please let me explain Bella."

"GET OUT!" I yelled and pointed towards the door. Edward had a look of sorrow on his face. I tried compsoing myself but the tears kept falling.

I sat there shocked. What just happened?

Edward just tried to attack me.

Just like Jacob.

When Edward lunged at me, all I could think about was Jacob and all the pain I went through with him.

I sat there traumatized.

Is all the pain worth it?

Maybe things weren't OK.

**Authors note: **I just want to say I am not an Ob/gyn. Nor do I know one. I do not now really anything about pregnancies excpet for some things that I research. I am trying to make this story as real as possible. I'm sorry if I get any part of this wrong. If any part is wrong tell me and I will change it. Look fordward to the last four-five chapters.


	18. Lick the Palm of the Burning Handshake

**Haunting Pasts **

_**I absolutely loved all the reviews. I love reading every single one of them. But the one I loved sooooo much was an annonomus review from **__LC__**. I just want to thank you so very much. I loved reading your review. And I loved that even though you don't have an account you still spent the time to review. So for a couple days you were my favorite person. So anyone else who may be reading Haunting Pasts, you can still review. I encourage you too. I have the annonomus reviews enabled and I will never disable them. But I'm not pushing you to review. I just love it when you do. **_

**Songs that go along with this chapter: **_Lick the Palm of the Burning Handshake or Skin _by _Zola Jesus _or _Cold _by _Aqualung and Lucy Shwartz _**for this chapter. A scene in this chapter and an upcoming chapter will be based off scenes from Breaking Dawn part 1.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga _

A tear streamed down my face staining my cheek. I looked down and then around to see all the other people in the room, wearing the same, concerned, look on their face.

"I-I."

"Don't say anything Bella." Rosalie hushed me. All I made were little sounds, that kind of sounded like whimpers.

"Everything is going to be ok Bella." Esme reassured me resting her hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do." she smiled.

"Come on Bella let's get you upstairs to your room." Emmett said and picked me up. He and Rose walked me upstairs to my room. We walked past Edward, sitting against the wall outside the study, with his head in his hands.

"Bella!" we ignored him. Honestly right now I just wanted to be left alone. Right now I was hurting. Right now I needed to reassure myself that I was going to be ok. And that my baby was going to be safe and sound in my tummy for a little while.

Emmett laid me down on my bed gently.

"There you go Bella." he said grabbing me a blanket and then putting it around my beat up body.

"Thanks Emmy." I said quietly. Esme stood at the doorway, Emmett walking up to her. Rose sat on my bed right beside me.

"Is everything ok right now?" Esme asked.

"Everything is fine Esme." Rosalie said playing with a strand of my hair. "Why don't you guys go." Esme and Emmett left me and Rosalie alone.

"Thank you Rosalie."

"Your welcome Bella."

"I was so scared."

"I know you were."

"Edward really scared me."

"I know he never intended to try and attack you."

"He was so thirsty."

"I bet. He hasn't hunted in weeks."

"It was all my fault." I whimpered and the water works started up again.

"Oh Bella don't cry." Rosalie said pushing a lose strand of hair out of my face.

"I keep trying Rose but I can't. I can't forget. I can't stop crying."

"Bella you are under a lot of stress right now. And I know stress is not good for you or the baby. So why don't you take a quick nap and we can talk a little later."

"Ok." I said. Rosalie helped me get comfortable before leaving the room.

Sleep didn't come easy. Thoughts of Jacob and Edward invaded my mind, making me unable to sleep.

"Get out of my head." I whispered and lightly tapped my head. A half our later, after my thoughts cleared up, I took a nice long, much needed nap.

I woke up a couple hours later. I sat up and stretched and looked around the room. Usually when I wake up from a nap, Edward was sitting in the corner or lying in my bed with me. I looked down sadly.

"Emmett!" I yelled. Emmett sprinted up the stairs and then to my room.

"Can you take me downstairs?" I asked.

"Of course." he said and picked me up bridal style. He walked me down stairs and put me on the couch in my usual spot.

"Can I get you anything Bella?" Esme asked coming into the room, towel drying a glass.

"Uhm could you make me some toast? My stomach is still unsettled."

"Of course dear." Esme's eyes lit up and walked into the kitchen. The toast was filling. My stomach couldn't handle much of anything.

I was empty.

x

The days dragged on slowly. I was still not talking to Edward. Everyone else tried making me feel better and answering every one of my demands. Everyone watched out for me. Everyone was trying to keep Edward away from me. I know Edward didn't mean anything he did but I was still scared. I have been through a lot in the past week.

I could feel my body growing weaker by the minute. My body rejecting my baby, wanting to deliver the baby as early as possible due to traumatic injuries.

You could tell by the way I looked I was miserable. I lost all the glow in my skin, I was skin and bones except for my swollen stomach and bags were left under my eyes. I haven't showered since the whole Jake and Edward attacks. I just never had the strength too.

All the Cullen's sulked with me. They never left my side. I am greatful that they are willing to help me, a weak, pregnant, abadnoned pregnant girl.

x

"Esme." I asked softly. Esme was sitting on the other couch watching a movie with me.

"Yes dear?" she asked, her head turned to me.

"Can I take a shower? I feel so dirty and so violated."

"Of course sweetheart." she said. She called for Rosalie to come downstairs.

"Come on Bella." she said. She helped me up off the couch and walked me into the master bathroom. She helped me onto the toilet and I watched her as she started running the bath water. She looked away and I started undressing. I pulled my robe on over my naked body and stared at myself in the mirror. I slolwy untied my robe and let it slip off my shoulders. Edward quietly opened the door. He just stood there looking at me.

"Bella," he whispered. I just pulled up my bathroom, hiding my ugly, naked body. I didn't say anything. Rosalie quietly shut the door on Edward and helped me into the bathtub. I slowly relaxed all my muscles and started breathing deeply. Rosalie left a towel on the side of the tub for me to use when I get out. She lit some candles, using that as the light in the room. After all the candles were lit around the bath tub she turned off all the lights. The candle light was beautiful. Edward walked in as Rose walked out. Rose glared at him before walking out.

"If you hurt her I swear to god!-" Rose whispered. Edward didn't do anything he just sat down by me.

"I don't want you here." I whimpered.

"Yes you do." he replied running his fingers through my hair,

"No I don't. Get out Edward."

"But Bella-"

"Get out Edward!" I screamed. He walked out, hanging his head in shame.

"No Bella." he said standing his ground.

"I don't want you here." I cried.

"Yes you do." he reassure me. "Yes you do." he said massaging my shoulders.

"It hurts Edward." I cried. He looked at me helplessly.

"I don't know if I can keep fighting."

"Yes you can. You need to fight Bella. The baby needs you."

"Edward I don't want to do it."

"Yes you do."

"Edward I love you."

"I know you do." he said softly kissing my hair.

"I am so sorry."

"I am so sorry Bella. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't Edward." I said quietly. "It was just one of those days when, even if you dropped a pen you would still cry."

"I understand Bella. But do you understand?"

"Understand what?"

"That no matter what, I will always be here. I will always be by your side. I promise I will never, ever hurt you. I promise to love you forever."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. Forever."


	19. Taylor Lautner Has Nothing on Me

**Haunting Pasts **

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Only a couple more chapters left of **__Haunting Pasts__**. Enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga_.

**26 Weeks Pregnant**

All the Edward and Jacob drama blew over a couple days later. And like Edward promised, he was always there for me. Always. Carlilse insited that I rest all I can until the baby comes. Edward always kept an eye on me, but he always went hunting regularly. I keep telling him since I have a person inside me I am producing, circulating more blood. But he should know that, meaning he went through medical school twice! Emmett was always there to cheer me up if I had a bad day. He could always make me laugh. Rose was also standing by my side through it all. Esme still helped out as much as she could but I could hear her dry sobbing in her room late at night. My situation must some how trigger bad memories for her. I really felt sorry for her. I know it must be hard losing your own baby. I mean I have lost my own baby. And now I may lose my other one.

I tried to stay as stress free as possible. But I don't think that is bound to happen with Emmett in the house. You gotta love him, but man can he be loud. I had regular, "Me Time" where nobody was aloud to mommy track me. It was just special time to myself. Usually I would run myself a bath, with the help of Rosalie, and light candles and usually read or talk to my baby in the bathtub. Other times I would just sit and think. It was a good time to think. I would just stare at the ceiling and think. Sometimes I thought about my dead baby or my dead dad. Whatever the thoughts were always seemed to haunt me.

"Can we uh... can we go to my dads old hosue?" I asked while putting some fresh salad into my mouth.

"Bella you can't be serious..." Edward trailed off.

"Please Edward! I just want a chance to look through the house."

"Bella I bet they already moved everything out and sold the house."

"No! They can't!"

"Bella it's been almost a year."

"People aren't that cruel."

"Bella you should know by now they are." Emmett said casually walking into the kitchen. I threw a tomato at him. My hormones sky-rocketed. For some reason I was just hormonal to the touch today.

"Shut up Emmett! I hate you!" I yelled at him.

"Bella," Edward said soothingly.

"I just want a chance to say goodbye."

"Bella where is this coming from?"

"I can't always live in the past Edward. It's time for me to move on."

"Bella you have got to be kidding me."

"Edward I am serious. As soon as this baby is born I am moving out."

"Tell me your not that stupid."

"It's what I want Edward!" I shouted. "Ok. It's what I want."

"Bella you can't do this to me. To the baby!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I said and got up from the table and ran to my room, and slammed my door shut. I slid down my door, tears streaming down my cheeks. I cried in the fetal position for a couple minutes. After a couple minutes I calmed my sobs, but tears still rolled down my face.

"Love." Edward said after knocking at the door.

"Leave me alone Edward!"

"Bella let me in."

"You don't need to."

"Are you hurting yourself Bella?"

"No I'm not ok. Leave me alone." I silently cried to myself.

"Bella why are you crying?"

"Why do you care?"

"Bella I can bust this door down in a heartbeat. Please let me in."

No answer.

"Move away from the door Bella 'cause I'm going to bust it down." he said. I unlocked the door and opened the door. Edward didn't realize I opened the door and he ran in and crashed to the floor. I started laughing a little.

"Oh so you think that's funny?"

"No, No." I shook my head.

"Oh you think that's funny." Edward started tickling my side.

"Stop! Stop!" I yelled through the laughter. "Seriously!"

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"No."

"Say it or I won't stop tickling you."

"Fine. Edward Cullen is the sexiest man on earth and will be for all eternity."

"Taylor Lautner has nothing on me."

"Don't get way ahead of youselves." I said.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"I still want to go to my fathers house."

"Bella," he sighed.

"I'm not giving up Edward."

"Stress isn't good for the baby."

"Well I would stop stressing if you let me go to my dads house."

"For the last time Bella, it is not healthy for you or the baby."

"Please Edward. I don't want to pack up and leave Forks without saying goodbye."

"Fine we'll go tomorrow." he sighed and finally gave in.

"Yay!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." I said and kissed his lips.

"You better."

x

The past couple days were rough. It was non stop fighting with Edward. We would argue about the littlest things and I would always run to my room crying. My stupid hormones were sent into overdrive. I felt bad for always yelling at Edward. I know it wasn't his fault. And he knew I couldn't handle my emotions properly.

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore." I complained to Rosalie a tear streaming down my face.

"Why not?"

"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being tired. I'm sick of the weight gain. I'm sick my stupid hormones. I just want this to be all over with."

"Bella." she said facing me. "Being you are housing a human. You are carrying a baby. You are giving a little baby life. You should be proud of yourself. You should be happy. You are going to be a mommy. That baby is going to love you. All of this is going to be worth it."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will." she said connecting with my eyes. "Yes it will. And when you hold. When you hold that precious little baby in your hands all the pain, all the tears, all the memories, It will all be worth it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

x

Since Edward has had to put up with me and my stupid hormones I decided that I should give him the night off. I insisted that he went hunting. Besides, I can't have him attack me twice. In fact, the whole family was going on a hunting trip. Everyone was hesitant about leaving me alone by myself. But I told them I could handle it. I mean if I still have fourteen weeks before I am due. I know Carlisle scared me about going into pre-term labour but I promised I would not move from the couch. The Cullen's reluncatnly left me home alone. I stayed true to my word and stayed on the couch most of the time. The only times I got off the couch was going to the bathroom, (the baby made me pee all the time), to make dinner, (the baby was making mommy very hungry), and to change the DVD's.

I watched Life as we Know It and Remember Me. While watching Remember Me I felt a shooting pain in my lower abdomen. I brushed it off. About twenty minutes later I felt another shooting pain. They were almost like period cramps. They were tolerable, they just made me uncomfortable. I kept getting the pains about every twenty minutes. I paced back and forth, my hand resting on my stomach. I walked to the bathroom. I sat down on the ground leaning against the bathtub, my head resting on the edge of the bathtub. The pains got stronger and stronger and closer together. I cried out in pain and then I felt something wet under me.

My water broke.

I was in active labour.


	20. Your A Mommy!

**Haunting Pasts**

My face scrunched up in pain as soon as another contraction hit me. I closed my eyes tightly, taking deep breaths in through my nose, and out through my mouth. My eyes opened as soon as the contraction ended. It took me a minute but I finally managed to stand up on my own. I slolwy walked ten feet to get my phone, putting it in my pocket. I took another deep breath and walked slolwy to the bathroom. I leaned agaisnt the tub as I felt another contraction ripple through me. I instinctly put my hand left hand over my stomach. After my stomach settled and the contraction passed, I got out my cell phone and started ringing Edward's number. I waited a minute for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Edward." I panted.

"Bella?" he asked, worry and panic weaved into his usually subtle voice. "What's wrong love?"

"Edward I need you." I whimpered.

"What's wrong love?"

"I-I think I-I'm having contractions."

"You think?"

"Edward I am having contractions and they hurt." I whimpered. "They really hurt."

"Shhh stay calm love. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Edward," I trailed off.

"Bella?"

"Hurry." I whispered and then the line went dead. I placed my phone gently on the ground beside me. I sat in the fetal position, hugging my stomach, hoping it would help with the pain. I leaned forward a little bit taking a big deep breath. The pain subsided and I felt a little more comfortable. I closed my eyes, not ready to face a new contraction. I heard someone walking up the stairs rather quickly.

Edward.

Edward walked into the bathroom and crouched down right beside me.

"I'm here love." he said wrapping his arms around me.

"It's too early." I whispered.

"I know love."

"They really hurt Edward."

"I know love."

x

Edward helped me change into some comfortable clothing, and then helped me to the livingroom. There I writhed in pain as another fierce contraction hit.

"Hold my hand, hold my hand." Edward urged as he saw my face contort in pain. I grabbed onto Edward's hand, squeezing it with all my might. I'd have to thank Carlisle later for turning Edward into a vampire. I was extremely glad I was not hurting him while squeezing his hand. "Breathe through it." Edward instructed. As the contraction ended I felt more at peace.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem love." Carlise stepped into the doorway first, followed by the rest of the Cullens.

"Oh Bella," he said sympathetically.

"It hurts." I whimpered.

"I know sweetheart." he said with a sad look on his face. Edward and Carlisle had a silent conversation about me while I was waiting out my contraction.

"Is your contraction done love?" he asked. I nodded against his chest.

"I'm going to move you up to Carlisle's study alright? He wants to check you."

"Ok." I obliged. Edward picked me up and held me close to his body, his cool temperature relaxing my body. Edward walked up the stairs slowly. Carlisle opened the door, and Edward set me down gently on the exam table. "Edward."

"I'm right here love. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay Bella I'm going to check you really quickly. I just want to see how dialated you are. I promise it will be as quick and comfortable as possible." I nodded. Edward helped me remove my jeans and underwear quickly. Carlilse put on a pair of latex gloves. He positioned himself at the end of the table. I had to admitt it was very uncomfortable. His hands were cold, and it was my first time. "I think you're at five centimeters. Nearly halfway there Bella." he said while disposing his gloves. "Would you like some pain relief?"

"No."

"No?"

"No drugs, not anything. No."

"Okay. Well I will be up and about. I'll come check your progress in a little bit."

"Can I walk around?" I asked while Edward helped me sit up.

"Of course. Just be very careful."

"I will." I said. Carlisle left and Edward helped me put my underwear and pants back on. He helped me off the exam table and held me close to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to lie down?"

"I want to get up and walk around."

"Okay love, I've got you." I held onto Edward and we walked around the house. I occasionally bend over, clutching my stomach when there was a strong contractions. The contractions are getting closer. I want to say like around five minutes. I have to admitt this. I was very scared. I was scared for the baby. For me. For Edward. I was scared.

x

"Edward it hurts." I whimpered as the strongest contraction I've had passed through me. I doubled over and pain and nearly fell to the ground.

"Bella." he looked at me, hurt and concern evident in his golden eyes. My face scrunched up in pain. When I opened my eyes a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh Bella." Edward said, his voice breaking. He knelt to the ground to where I was. I closed my eyes focusing on my breathing. In and Out. Nice and slow. Another contraction hit, worse than the last one if that was even possible. I tried to hide my pain but that was soo impossible. Something didn't feel right. I didn't feel so well.

"I-I need to use the restroom." I said in a very quiet voice. Edward picked me up and walked me to the bathroom setting me down right in front of the toilet. I hung my head over the toilet waiting for a violent appearence. I waited a few minutes but nothing happened. Edward rubbed my lower back the whole time.

"Do you want me to get Carlilse?"

"No." I said rocking myself back and forth. "I think I'm okay."

"Bella somethings wrong."

"I-I know."

"I'm going to get Carlilse." he decided without my consent. He got up and walked out of the bathroom, rushing up to Carlisle's study. I arched my back in pain and finally felt something wet between my legs. I closed my eyes and started crying even more. I took my pants and underwear off to prove my worst nightmare.

I was bleeding.

I tried to calm myself but I couldn't. The tears kept streaming down my face. I heard a soft knock at the door.

Edward.

"Love," Edward said in a concerned voice.

"I-I-I," I couldn't say it, my crying was getting in the way. "It hurts," I whimpered. I heard the door open and saw Edward standing there with Carlilse behind him. Edward rushed over to me and he held me in his arms. "It hurts Edward. Oh god it really hurts." I looked up to see Edward sporting the same horrific look as his father. Something was wrong. Something deffinately was wrong.

"It's going to be okay Bella." Edward said, his voice held no emotion.

x

Carlsile sighed and turned off the ultrasound machine. "Bleeding is a sign of preterm labour. However a lot of blood is not." he explained. He sighed again and turned to face me. "Bella the baby is not turned properly. So the baby is breech, making this delivery a whole lot dangerous. But I promise I will do everything I can to make sure you and the baby are both safe.

"So I could bleed out?"

"Yes." he asnwered flatly. It took a couple minutes to really grasp the information he was giving me. I placed a bloody hand over my stomach right where the baby's head is.

"So what does this mean?"

"This means we have to do an emergency cesarean section." I threw my head back onto the pillow, Edward stroking my hand ever so lightly.

"Shhh Bella." he hushed.

"I-I want to do it. I want to save my baby."

"Okay Bella I'm going to need you to undress and I'll be in, in ten minutes to start the c-section." he said as he walked out of the room to go get scrubbed up. I looked over at Edward nervously.

"I'm having a baby." I couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but smile.

"You're having a baby."

x

"Okay Bella you are going to feel some pressure." Carlisle told me. I nodded even though he couldn't actually see my head, due to the fact there was a sterile drape sheilding me from what was going on at the other end. Edward and Rose stayed by me and held my hand.

"Ow ow ow ow." I whimpered as I felt a whole bunch of pressure.

"The baby is almost out Bella." Carlisle reassured me.

A beautiful cry echoed through the room.

"It's a girl." Carlisle announced happily.

"I am so proud of you." Edward said and squeezed my hand. I smiled faintly. "You're a mommy!"

"And your a daddy." I whispered before I closed my eyes letting the darkness slowly claimed me. "I love you Briar Rose."

I


	21. Picture Perfect

Edward's Pov

Bella's blood sang to me. The smell of her blood almost took over my immortal body making me lose control. The blood lust increased by the minute. My eyes suddenly turned dark, rather than the golden colour they usually were. Rose must have noticed, she ushered me out of the room, she held Bella's baby girl in her arms, afraid I would attack her small being. I nodded slowly and trudged out of the room.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Esme asked walking over to me, putting on a warm, motherly smile.

"Bella's dying." I replied.

"No she's not Edward and you know that." Esme said, and put her hand on my leg.

"What happens if Carlisle can't save her?"

"He will." Esme reassure me. "He will."

"I can't live without Bella."

"I know sweetheart." Esme said and rubbed my leg. "I know." I focused in on Carlisle's thoughts, hearing what he had to say about Bella, but I couldn't hear anything. He blocked his thoughts. I let out a frustrated yell and Esme just held onto me, comforting her adoptive baby boy.

"Edward there is someone I would like you to meet," Rose said comming into the room holding Bella's baby girl in her arms. Emmett walked behind her, making sure they were both protected. Rose sat down next to me on the opposite side of Esme, and slowly revealed the little baby to me.

"She's beautiful." I stated, looking into the baby's chocolate eyes, same colour as Bella's eyes.

"Wanna hold her?" Rose asked pushing the baby towards me.

"Do you trust me?" I questioned.

"I trust you." She nodded and handed the precious baby over to me.

"She is absolutely beautiful." I said looking down at the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Briar-Rose I'm guessing. That's the last thing Bella said before..." Rose trailed off. I looked down at Briar Rose.

"She's perfect." I gushed. She started squirming and opening her eyes. "Hi Briar I'm your uncle Edward. Yes I am. I'm your uncle." All the girls in the roon and Emmett smiled at me.

"Edward Carlisle needs you?" Alice said rushing into the room.

"Why?"

"Just go." Alice urged. I nodded and ran to Carlisle.

"Bella's lost a substantial amount of blood and I tried reviving her but I can't." Carlisle turned to me.

"I need you to change Bella."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"It's our only option. Time is running out."

"I-I can't."

"Edward se will die if you don't do anything!"

"Why me?"

"She loves you. It would probably be weird if I but her."

"Ok I'll do it." I said. Carlisle stepped away from Bella and let me take over. I stood b Bella's face, the only part of Bella that wasn't covered in blood. I kissed her lips softly.

"Hang on love. You'll feel better soon." I whispered.

Bella's Pov

It burned for three days.

Pain courses through my body. I didn't know how much more I could take of it. It was more agonizing than child birth. Which suprised me. But I guess changing into an immortal being is sacrificial. Sacrificing your body to the pain. Enduring long periods of burning and pain. Feeling all your organs stop functioning, and stand still with no purpose.

But I guess that's that's the price I'm willing to pay to stay with my baby and Edward. I'm hanging onto the last words Edward said to me, "Hang on love, you'll feel better soon."

Edwards Pov

I sat on the couch holding Briar in my arms, looking into her perfect brown eyes.

"She is absolutely gorgeous!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah Jacob did a perfect job, don't ya think Eddie?" Emmett asked. I shot him a glare.

"Sorry." He mummbled.

"Alice I'm going to go help clean Bella up and change her." Rosalie said walking by the living room.

"I'll come too." Alice up and kissed the baby's head. "Auntie Alice is going to help you mommy. She'll be back soon. And then we can try on clothes." Alice explained in baby talk. I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"She's only two days old."

"She's three days old." Alice argued and then walked out. Jasper and Emmett just looked at me.

"What?"

"You must be losing your mind bro. It's day three. Bella should be awake soon."

"Oh I almost forgot about it."

"You must reall be getting old." If I could I would have gotten up and beaten Emmett to a pulp but since I had a three day old baby in my hands (she was also premature but very healthy) that was sleeping soundly.

"Oh baby you should learn to sleep well. Your uncle Emmett is a loud one." I whispered to Briar Rose who just gave me a small smile.

Bella's Pov

The burning pain soon disappeared. I guess that meant I was done changing. That when I open my eyes they will be red, the color of a newborn vampire. I was so scared but at the same time ready. I gathered up all of my newborn strength and finally opened my eyes.

Edward's Pov

Red.

The colour of Bella's eyes. She endured three days of nothing but burning pain coursing through her body, preparing her for her immortal life. She was now a newborn. Now she can forever be a part of my family and forever be a part of Briar's family.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to Bella. "I told you it would be over soon love."

"I kept reminding myself of that."

"You were so strong through it all."

"Whatever helps you get through the night."

"I love you soo much Bella." I said and hugged her. I could feel her body temperature was so much colder than her usually warm body temperature.

"We have the same body temperature now."

"Yes we do." I chuckled.

"I love you so much Edward!"

"I love you too Bella. Forever."

"Now where's my precious baby?" She asked grinning.

Rosalie brought her in to the room and gently handed her off to Bella, who then cradled her precious baby in her ice cold arms.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah just like you."

"I heard you talking to her."

"Really? When?"

"I heard you talking to her and said your her uncle."

"Because Jacob's her daddy."

"Biologically he is."

"What?" Bella just kept big grin on her face.

"Silly daddy." She said in baby talk to Briar.

"What? Daddy?"

"Yes Edward," Bella said looking up from Briar to me. "I want you to be Briar's daddy." My smile was to big for my face. This must be one of the best days in my existence. "So what do you say?"

"Yes! I say Yes! I would say yes a million times, yes, yes yes!"

"Now our family's complete."

"Our picture perfect family." I said. I smiled at the two most beautiful girls in the whole wide world. My Bella, and my daughter."

"Smile." Alice said as she took a picture of our picture perfect family. The picture printed and we all looked at it.

"Perfect." Bella said.

"Perfect." I agreed.

"I love you so much."

"I promise to protect you and my daughter for as long as you both shall live."

"That's a very big promise."

"It's a promise I am willing to make for the sake of my fiancé and daughter."

"What?"

"Isabella Marie Cullen will you do the honors of marrying me?" I asked as I stood on one knee holding out a ring for her.

"Of course I will! I love you Edward!"

"I love you too!" I whispered to Bella as I picked her up and spun her around.

My precious daughter

My gorgeous fiancé

My flawless, perfect family!


	22. Epilogue

"I loved Paris!" I squealed as soon as I stepped into the Cullen house. Edward trailed not far behind me carrying a couple heavy bags. Everyone gathered around in the living room for our arrival back from Paris. Edward dropped the bags off in a little corner of the room.

"It really is the city of love." Edward grinned and leaned into the crook of my neck.

"Oh stop it you." I said and pushed him away. He still held me close.

"So did you spend the whole time in the hotel suite or did you actually get out and do something?" Emmett smirked.

"A little bit of both." Edward replied. I smacked his rock hard chest.

"We went and did our fair share of sight seeing. But the hotel suite was my favorite part." I smirked too.

Rosalie walked down the stairs holding my two year old daughter, Briar. Briar was holding her blanket in her hands. Rosalie brought her down the steps and then set her down on the floor. She ran over to me and hugged my legs.

"There's my beautiful baby girl." I cooed and picked her up. "Momma missed you."

"Momma! Momma!" She squealed.

"Yeah." I smiled. I turned around an pointed to Edward who was just standing there. "Who's that?" I asked smiling.

"Dada! Dada!" She squealed excitedly. She was definitely a daddy's girl.

"Do you want your daddy?" I asked.

"Ya." Briar said quickly. "Ya. Ya. Ya."

"Come here princess." Edward said and took her into his arms. "Daddy missed you." He said and kissed the top of his daughters head.

X

"Edward?" I asked as I walked downstairs. I had just put Briar down for the night. I walked down the stairs quietly and sat on the couch next to Edward. He had started a small fire in the fireplace before sitting and relaxing. I cuddled up next to Edward.

"I want to go back to my dad's house." I said hesitantly. I know the last time we talked about it it didn't go over very well.

"Well are you sure you can handle it?" He asked out of pure sympathy.

"I think I'm emotionally ready."

"If you think you are."

"Well I think in order for me to truly move on with my life I have to put my father and my old life to rest."

"Whatever you want to do, love." Edward said and kissed my forehead. "I will always be there for you."

"I love you Mr. Cullen."

"I love you Mrs. Cullen. Forever."

X

Edward pulled up into the driveway of my old house. For some reason I was afraid of getting out and actually putting everything to rest. But I know if I wanted to feel better this is something I really had to do.

"Come on love." Edward whispered. He was standing in the driveway with Briar by his side. "You can do it."

"I-I can't."

"Baby steps Bella. Baby steps." I nodded. Baby steps. I slowly got out of the Volvo, putting one foot in front of the other. Soon I found myself standing at the doorway.

"Ready love?"

"I guess." I said and carefully grazed my hand over the doorknob before opening the door. I stepped into the house and just used a moment to take it all in. Memories started overwhelming me, suddenly taking over. I walked slowly around the bottom level of the small house. I walked into the cramped living room, sitting on the couch where Charlie used to sit every Sunday and watch football.

"This is where Charlie would sit to watch football every weekend with his buddies." I said as I pointed out the spot. If I was't a vampire I would be crying. I carefully sat down in my fathers spot. I could feel his eager presence still lingering here.

"I can feel it. He's still here, watching football." Edward had a sad smile.

"Mama mama." Briar said as she ran over to me.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go see where mommy used to live." I said and held Briar's hand as we walked up the small stair case, Edward following right behind us. I lead us to my old room.

"This is where Mommy hung out most of the time. And that," I said and pointed to my queen bed in the middle of the room. "Was where you were made." I said. Briar just wandered around my room, pulling old things out of my closet. She pulled out a box with old photographs in them, they spilled all over the floor.

"Briar," Edward started to scold.

"No, no she's fine." I assured him. I looked at each picture intently before placing it carefully back in the box. This box held most of my memories, the good and the bad. I didn't know if I should leave it or bring it along with me.

"I-I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye Edward." I said as I watched Briar play with my old doll's hidden in the back of my closet, from when I was five. "I don't think I can. I'm not ready."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, shhhhhh." Edward said coming up from behind me, snaking his arms around my torso, kissing my head ever so lightly.

"It's time to finally put your father to rest. I think it's time to ease the pain and move on." I just merely nodded. Edward was right it was time to put all m inner monsters and my father to rest. I'm finally closing the door to my past, and never looking back. The past is the past. There is no way to rewrite it, or change it. But I'm slowly learning to let it go, one memory at a time.


	23. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE FOR MORE INFO!

Hey guys :)

I just wanted to take the time and thank each and every one of you for sticking around for Haunting Pasts. I know some of you enjoyed the story. But I just want to personally thank each and every follower, reader, reviewer, and person who added me to any list of theirs. Thank you :). Reading all the reviews and emails alerting me you added me to any of the four lists (story and author) really really really makes my day.

PLEASE READ! I LOVE MY READERS!

I really hope you continue to check me out and read other stories by me. I try really hard and it's no fun when you don't have any viewers or fans of your story.

VOTE!

I always want to say I have poll up for the next story I should write. I have the titles of them and you should vote! Remember voting counts!

ATTENTION ATTENTION!

I want to bring to your attention two things!

First, I NEVER force ANYONE to review my story. I don't really even suggest it in my sorry or author notes. I just write for fun and have fun writing my story and share it so others can enjoy it too. But never feel like you HAVE to review ANY of my stories. I just appreciate it if you do.

Second of all I just wanted to say I try to update every week or every other week, I know it's not always accurate but I try my best. And I just want to say on any of my stories, I NEVER update on Friday night. Never, cause I know people are really busy usually. So I try to update on days where people aren't really busy. So sorry if your bored Friday night.

SO SORRY

I just wanted to apologize for the really horribly written chapters. The last two chapters. I just wanted to get them posted.

CHECK BACK FOR NEW STORIES!

Love you guys :)

xAnde


	24. Sequel?

**A guest (IloveEddie) brought up the suggestion of a sequel... I always said I never wanted to continue the story but I wouldn't mind... It is actually kind of growing on me, and I sort of have a plot idea figured out. So please review and tell me if there should be a sequel! **


End file.
